Dragons Meet God
by Knight of Ember
Summary: After his intense battle with Demigra, Kento the Saiyan gets sucked into a wormhole, bringing him to Nangokuren High School! How will he adapt to this new place? Are the Dragons ready for this kind of power? And is there a way for Kento to get back home?
1. Dimension of Dragons

**Hey everyone, FireDeath117 here! This is my first serious fanfic! Now I would like to inform you that I did change some plot points in both DB Xenoverse and Dragons Rioting to my liking, so please ignore any inconsistencies here with the manga or the game. So anyway, please enjoy and do check out the other DBZ x Dragons Rioting Crossover,** **"** **Dragons Rioting Z** **''** **by BOS-Kai. It served as my inspiration to write this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for my OC. All characters mentioned here belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

As the Saiyan, Kento walked through the hallways of Nangokuran, looking around at the school for something interesting. While he walked into the courtyard, he heard a voice shout out to him.

"Hey you!" The girl shouted at Kento to get his attention. Kento looked turned to his side and saw another busty girl with long black hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with dragon-like pupils. In line with her matured physique, she dressed quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wore a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she kept tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh. She has black high heels with straps and has jewelry over her body varying from bracelets, necklaces, a dragon mouth hair pin and a ring on her belly button. Her power level was really high, which got him interested.

She also was accompanied by yet another busty girl with an eye patch over her left eye and a short brunette. There was also a large crowd of girls following behind her.

"Um… Who are you?" asked Kento with genuine surprise.

"Show some respect to Kyouka!" growled the girl in the eye-patch. She was really loyal to the Dragon.

"Wait, you're Kyouka!? You're a Dragon right?" Kento asked with much enthusiasm while pointing a finger.

"Yeah! And you must be the guy who caused that earthquake and wrecked the clinic!" Kyouko replied, licking her lips in excitement.

"Yeah, sorry about that." laughed Kento, slightly embarrassed for the incident.

"I'm Kento and what exactly do you want from me?" Kento asked fully facing the Dragon.

"Well, since you were the who caused all that wreckage and destruction, I just knew you would make a fine meal" Kyouko said as she pounded her brass knuckles together and got into fighting stance.

"Meal?" asked Kento with a confused tone.

"Maybe not a meal, a buffet!" said Kyouka as she smiled an evil smile.

Kento realised that she wanted a fight, and there was no backing out, he faced her and said.

"Alright! You seem pretty powerful, so don't hold back! I really want to enjoy this!" said Kento as he also put himself into fighting stance.

Kyouko merely smirks at his enthusiasm. She charges at him and begins her relentless assault.

" _She_ _'_ _s fast, I_ _'_ _ll give her that!_ _"_

As he kept dodging, he knew that he had to hold back because he might accidentally injure her.

" _I better be careful not to hurt her, but a little spar won_ _'_ _t hurt._ _"_ Kento thought to himself, recounting the amount of times he accidentally hurt others because he didn't hold back.

Kento effortlessly blocks all her punches and keeps moving back. He was purposely holding back, testing and observing her to get a glimpse of her ability and skill. Much like how Goku observed his prowess during their first training together. All the girls in the sidelines begin cheering on Kyouko.

"He's on the defense! Get him!"

"He's acting so cowardly! He deserves it!"

In reality, Kento felt disappointed. He had very high expectations for these so called "Dragons". You had to be powerful if they gave you such an extravagant title.

" _At this rate, she can barely beat a group of Saibamen_ _…_ _So much for not holding back_ _…_ _._ _"_

As he was caught in his thoughts, one of Kyouko's punches nearly hits him but he reacts quickly enough and dodges it. Out of instinct, he hits her with a Kiai and throws her back a few dozen meters. He realises his mistake and says to himself,

" _So much for holding back_ _…"_

The crowd begins to chatter amongst themselves,

"Wow!"

"Kyouko nee-san!"

"He hit her without even touching her! What is he?"

The crowd was shocked, they had never seen a Dragon lose so badly. Kento rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that! I kinda got carried away!" he said laughing nervously before noticing that Kyouko was out cold. Realising the gravity of the situation, he quietly teleports away.

"Where is he!?" shouted Kyouko as she quickly got back up, moments after Kento had left.

"He left, right after he knocked you out! The nerve of that guy!" said the girl with the eye-patch.

" _Hmmm_ _…_ _. Kento huh?_ _"_ Kyouko thought as she licked her lips

"I'm definitely going to eat him up!"

 **Wait, how did this happen? How did the Time Patroller end up in the world of Dragons Rioting!? Let** **'** **s rewind the clock a few days back** **…**

* * *

 **Crack of Time** **  
**

"Is that the best you can do?" mocked Demigra as he deflected another Ki attack.

" _Damn, even the Spirit Ball isn_ _'_ _t touching him!_ _"_ Kento thought as he tried to attack in vain. He was still weak after his first battle with the Demon God and yet, Demigra still recovered from the experience.

"No one who has ever witnessed this place and has ever escaped alive. And you... You are no exception!" Demigra declared, as he wrapped Kento in a dark ball of energy. Kento was caught off-guard and was helplessly swallowed.

" _Where is he, I can_ _'_ _t see anything!_ " Kento thought as he tried to look for an escape from the dark energy.

"Right here!" said Demigra, teleporting in front of Kento and delivering a fatal blow to his stomach, knocking him back even further.

"Come on! I'm only just beginning!" shouted Demigra, launching several Staff Restraints at Kento, with Kento trying in vain to dodge them.

Kento gets hit by a Staff and the other attacks follow, ruthlessly pinning him down on the wall of the Crack of Time. Kento cries out in pain from being stabbed multiple times. He tries to move but to no avail.

Demigra begins to float closer to him saying,

"Now, now. There's no need to be sad. Once I'm done with you, your friends will follow close behind." Demigra jeered, thinking that he has won.

" _No_ _…_ _this can_ _'_ _t be it_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m sorry Trunks, Goku_ _…_ _I failed you_ _…_ _No wait! I still got one last trick! This has got to work! I_ _'_ _m counting on it!_ _"_ thought Kento, with so many thoughts rushing to his head, he was able to think of a plan.

"Hehehehe…." Kento laughed weakly.

"What seems to be so funny?" Demigra asked, slightly surprised at the Saiyan's sudden smug attitude.

"You see… I just learned this move some time ago…" Kento said, giving a pause for dramatic effect.

Demigra just laughed at the pause, amused at the Saiyan's antics.

"You should say it quickly, because those will be your last words!" Demigra mocked, charging another attack, preparing to finish off the Saiyan.

Kento finally made eye contact with Demigra, saying "It's called **SOLAR FLARE!** **"** , with that a blinding light came. Demigra was temporarily blinded and this gave time for Kento to escape his shackles and bring out his only Senzu Bean. With his health fully restored, he immediately powers up to Super Saiyan 2.

As a normal Super Saiyan 2, his hair was more elevated, electricity sparks around him, showing off his massive power level. He eyes become more menacing and his hair becomes slightly longer. His golden aura also changes the look of his fair skin, to a bright yellow colour.

"You little…. BASTARD!" shouted Demigra in frustration. But he pauses and smiles.

"But this isn't the end just yet!" Demigra declared as he held on tightly to his staff and wrapped himself in dark energy. Kento feels a disturbing increase in power level, he braces himself for what is yet to come.

The dark energy finally settles, revealing Demigra's final form. This beast looked nothing like the old Demigra, it had very large claws, a lizard-like face and a long tail, the only things that were the same were his hair and his evil aura.

"Hahaha! Now you see!? This is the end for you!" Demigra shouted ready to attack.

Kento certainly didn't expect this power spike, he knew he could not beat him with just normal Super Saiyan, hell, not even Super Saiyan 3 could pull this off. But he knew he had to try. He removed all his weighted-clothing and got himself ready.

"Body, don't fail me now! **KAIOKEN X20!** " Kento shouted, his golden aura mixing with his red aura to form a fiery-orange aura. His hair turns into a shade of fiery red. His aura burns with the fury of a raging flame but Demigra isn't intimidated.

"No power can defeat me! **GIVE UP AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!** " shouted Demigra, launching himself at Kento.

"I won't give up! As long as there is life in these bones, **I WILL DEFEAT YOU!** " Kento declared, also charging.

The two opponents traded blows, with Kento having the edge with his smaller size and superior speed and Demigra edging it with his brute strength and teleportation. This fight was getting frustrating for Demigra, because almost anytime he almost catches Kento off-guard he would often get stunned by Kento's **Explosive Wave**.

" _Curse this insignificant brat! He_ _'_ _s getting even more annoying!_ _"_

" _Damn, this_ _ **Super Kaioken**_ _is really taking it_ _'_ _s toll on my body, gotta finish this quickly!_ _"_

Both fighters immediately went in for another clash, blow for blow, neither seem to be giving up. Demigra tries to hit Kento with an Energy Volley but Kento responds with his own volley.

"Is that all you got!?" Kento taunted, not noticing the Majin Emblem behind him.

"No… Not even close!" shouted Demigra as he activated the explosion, the explosion leaves a lot of smoke and as the smoke begins to clear,

 **KAMEHAMEHA!**

A beam of light suddenly appears and hits Demigra right in the left side of his chest.

"Grrr! Bastard!" Demigra cursed, annoyed that the brat got a hit off.

"It's not over yet!" shouted Kento as he began another charge at Demigra.

The fighters clash with full force, producing a shockwave that began to break the walls of the Crack of Time. They kept trading blows but this time with more brutality. As Kento punched Demigra in the gut, Demigra immediately swatted him away and fired his **Boiling Breath** at him. Kento immediately responded with a **Galick Gun** due to its quicker charge.

It seems to be an equal fight until…

Kento cursed as he begins to feel more pain, "Gah! This…Kaioken…is really… taking its… toll on… me..."

Demigra notices this and begins to get cocky.

"It seems that you have run out! Now be a nice weakling and perish like the others!"

"Like I said, as long as there is life in these bones, it is never over!" shouted Kento, as he deactivated his Kaioken and just stood still.

"Amusing, might as well get this over with." said Demigra charging back to hit Kento. Kento just merely raised his hands and began charging up for his final attack. He knew that the **Super Spirit Bomb** would take some time to finish and that he won't be able to fight back. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

Kento began to charge his **Spirit Bomb** telepathically shouting "People of Toki Toki! People of Earth! **LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!** **"**

As Goku, Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time were recovering in the Time Nest, the hears a strange voice call out to them.

They heard the words, " _ **Lend me your energy!**_ _ **"**_

Goku takes this seriously and raises his arms saying,

"Take my energy, Kento!"

Supreme Kai of Time was shocked, asking, "Goku, what are you doing!? You're still injured!"

Trunks also hears the voice shouting and says, "Supreme Kai! It's Kento, he needs our help! Let's lend him our energy!" shouted Trunks as he raised his hands

"I knew that!" pouted the Supreme Kai of Time as she also raised her hands.

Kento's message has also reached Toki Toki City, with all the citizens responding with enthusiasm, shouting

" **TAKE OUR ENERGY!** **"**

Kento felt a surge of power reach him but he knew it wasn't enough, he knew he had to wait just a little longer but he was taking too much time. Demigra was already beating him to no end. Demigra continuously slapped and hit Kento around like a ragdoll, too prideful to even notice what Kento was trying to do. Kento knew he had to keep it up just for a few more minutes.

"What's wrong Saiyan!? Lost the will to fight!? At least make this interesting!" Demigra jeered as he delivered another furious kick to Kento and knocked him back. Kento merely got back to his former posture and raised both his hands.

Kento was already coughing up blood and many of his ribs were broken. He felt like dying but he knew he couldn't give up just yet.

" _Dammit, I can_ _'_ _t take this much abuse, but I have to hold on just a little bit longer_ _…"_ Kento thought to himself.

Demigra continued pummelling Kento until he got bored. He was confused on why the Saiyan suddenly decided to give up.

"This is getting dull, why aren't you fighting back? I know it's futile but at least make this worthwhile." He finally looked up and saw a massive ball of energy. Filled with awe and fear, he was left speechless.

" _Impossible! How could I have missed such an attack!? I have to finish him off before he can attack me with that!_ _"_

Demigra decided to use his Ultimate Attack, for the "coup de grace" and engulfs Kento in a pillar of darkness, but before it could completely swallow him, he absorbs all the energy from the **Super Spirit Bomb** and powers up to Super Saiyan 2, breaking the barrier with the full force of his power-up. He looks at Demigra with a new resolve saying.

"It's over Demigra! This is the end for you!" shouted Kento, fully confident in his newfound power.

For the first time, Demigra was frozen in fear, he never expected such power to be gathered so quickly, he tries his best to hide it and tries to taunt Kento.

"Don't get cocky because you just found new power! You're still nothing compared to me!" spat Demigra who still believed he was the strongest but to a much lesser degree now.

Kento doesn't respond and simply points his hand to Demigra, "We'll see about that."

 **SUPER SPIRIT CANNON!**

Kento shouted as he released the Spirit Bomb energy at Demigra. Demigra had little time to think or react before getting completely swallowed by the beam of light. After the large attack, Kento begins to breathe heavily, extremely exhausted from the tiring battle. But much to his chagrin, he sees that Demigra is still alive but also close to death.

"Damn you… Damn you!" cursed Demigra as he began his **Nova Charge** as he prepared to wrap himself in aura and charge at Kento with all his strength, as a last-ditch effort to kill him. Kento expected this, and began to charge his attack as he immediately turns Super Saiyan 2 and cups his hands together, shouting

"Ka…."

"Me…"

"Ha…"

"Me…"

" **HAAAAA!** "

Kento shouts with all his might as an extremely large beam of light collides with Demigra,

"Die you **maggot!** " cursed Demigra as he began to push forward.

"I must win no matter what!" as Kento braced himself for what he was about to do.

"Kaioken…"

" _No_ _…"_ thought Demigra, predicting Kento's next move.

"Times…"

"No!" shouted Demigra, as he already knew what Kento was going to do.

" **FIFTY!** " shouted Kento, increasing his attack fifty-fold, completely overwhelming Demigra's **Nova Charge.**

"Impossible… I am a god.. How can someone like you... Defeat me…" shouted Demigra as he was being disintegrated. All that came out of the attack was just a tiny fragment, _the only piece of Demigra left_ _…_

Finally finishing his attack, Kento tried to catch his breath while saying to himself.

"Heh… I won…" and those were Kento's last words before he lost consciousness and floated through the empty space of the Crack of Time.

* * *

 **Time Nest**

"Something isn't right…" said the Supreme Kai with a worried expression,

"What is it Supreme Kai? Did something happen?" asked Trunks curiously.

"I shouldn't be able to feel his power level from here. Especially with his very low power level after that intense battle." responded Supreme Kai.

"What does that mean?" asked Trunks.

"It means that the Crack of Time is collapsing you dope!" The Supreme Kai of Time scolded Trunks for not following her on the statement.

"But Kento's still in there! I gotta got him out of there!" said Goku, preparing to teleport.

"I'll go with you!" Trunks declared as he held on to Goku's shoulder.

"It's already collapsing! You won't make it in time! Especially with your injuries!" warned The Supreme Kai of Time.

Then, The Supreme Kai of Time feels a large concentration of energy begin to swirl. She prayed it wasn't what she thought it was, the thought of it made her grimace.

"There's a wormhole forming!" she announced, shocked at that new appearance of the portal. This stopped Goku and Trunks in their tracks.

"A wormhole!? From where!?" Trunks asked, very anxious to know what's happening in the Crack of Time.

"It must be the energy being released by the collapse! It's sucking everything in! Kento's not gonna make it!" The Supreme Kai of Time said with much dread on her face.

"Darn it! I lost his energy signal!" Goku cursed as he dropped his hands.

"Where is it taking him!?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know…"

* * *

 **Somewhere** **…**

"Okay everyone, let's head to class before the bell rings!" shouted one student, rushing off to the classrooms.

"Wait! Let me pass by the gym first! I left some things!" retorted another student as she ran back to the gym to grab some items.

"Eeeek!" she screamed as she caught sight of what was in the gym.

"What is it!?" asked the other student out of concern.

"There's a body in the gym! It's so bloody!" shouted the girl as she was grossed out by the sight.

"Check the body! He might be alive!" commanded another student who saw what was happening.

"F-fine! But he looks dead to me!" said the first student as she leaned onto the body and put her ear on it's chest. She hears loud beats from his chest.

She gasps out of shock and tells the others, "He's alive! He needs a doctor, quick!"

All the other students rush to the clinic while carrying him.

* * *

 **Later on….**

Kento's finally comes back to his senses, feeling a major headache and chest pain. His vision slowly comes back as he thinks to himself, " _Ugh_ _…_ _Ouch_ _…_ _My body hurts so much_ _…_ _I can_ _'_ _t remember_ _…_ _Oh no.. wait.. Where_ _'_ _s.._ _"_

"Demigra!" shouted Kento as he bolted upright, but didn't make it very far due to his severe injuries.

"Oh you're awake." said a calm, feminine voice.

"W-who are you?" Kento asked looking to up to maintain eye contact even though he was still lying on the bed.

"My name is Doctor Akiyama and you are currently in the Male's Restroom of Nangokuren High School." He looked up to see that he was actually in the Male's Bathroom, with all the urinals and toilets. When he looked at the doctor, she had smooth, flowing black hair, red eyeglasses and a red blouse and a black shirt and a lab coat. And her most defining feature was her breasts, they were the hardest to miss.

"What's a Nankokuren?" Kento innocently asked.

"No, it's "Nangokuren" the doctor corrected.

"Nankokuren?" asked Kento, oblivious to the doctor's correction.

"No, repeat after me, Nan-" the doctor said, trying to teach this child of a man, how to properly pronounce.

"Nan-" repeated Kento.

"Go-" the doctor said after.

"Go-" Kento repeated

"Ku-"

"Ku-"

"Ren"

"Ren"

"Nangokuren" the doctor said, convinced that he got the full word.

"Nankokuren" said Kento, still not receiving the doctor correctly.

"Ugh! Fine, never mind!" said the doctor, exasperated with his stupidity.

"So anyway doc, what am I doing in the restroom? Don't you have a clinic here?" asked Kento, still pondering on why he was on a bed in the restroom.

"We used to have one, at least, until you came."

" _What? What do I have to do with this?_ " thought Kento as the doctor began to explain to him the recent turn of events.

* * *

 **Ten hours ago…**

"How is he?" asked a frail old man in a dry, sunken voice while standing beside the doctor.

"He's in very critical condition, we were lucky to have the right equipment for this kind of situation, or he would have not been so fortunate!" commented the doctor with a serious look.

"How did he end up in the gym?" he asked.

"I don't know Principal Yonemitsu, the students say they just found him lying there." the doctor responded.

"Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?" the principal asked.

"I think he'll be able to wake up by tomorrow." responded the doctor still unsure of his recovery.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Two giant groups of women confront each other.

The leader of one group challenges the other saying,

"Just how many people do you think you have hurt?" asked the red haired woman.

She puts on her gloves and gets into fighting stance,

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, if you are hurting students, then I WILL FIGHT TO PROTECT THEM!" she declared, getting ready to fight.

The opposite woman simply laughed saying,

"Don't make me laugh! The strong ones will eat the weak ones, that's the law!"

She pounded her brass knuckles together as she said,

"It's a given that the herbivores die!"

And the two clash with all their might, blow for blow, giving off a massive power level as they continued fighting. It felt as if every blow produced a shockwave.

 **And this did not go unfelt by the teachers** **…**

"Hmmm… Another tremor, there must be another fight happening." observed the doctor, barely feeling the shaking.

"I swear kids these days, hopefully they won't break another building like last time, we lose so much money due to these property damages. If it weren't for last year's big fight, I wouldn't have made this school co-ed!" commented the principal.

The doctor merely chuckled at his comment, but this was short-lived due to a big beeping sound being heard from the heart monitors.

"What's that?' asked the principal.

"His heart rate is elevated! He must be feeling a lot of stress!" shouted the doctor, shocked at this new discovery.

"It must be because of that fight outside! We can't do anything to stop it!" shouted the principal, nervous at what was going to happen,

The room began to shake violently, many objects fell from the shelf and many furniture were displaced from their original position. The principal and the doctor had trouble keeping their balance.

"That fight outside is getting more intense, just what exactly are they doing!?" asked the principal, very nervous with the significantly stronger tremors.

"No… It's not coming from the fight, it's coming from the patient! Look!" the doctor said as she pointed a finger at the bed of the patient. The objects around the patient began to levitate.

"Just what exactly is he doing!?"

"He must be gathering energy for purposes unknown, unless… No…" paused the doctor until she suddenly bolted out the door saying,

"GET OUT OF THE CLINIC NOW!" she shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" shouted the principal, running after her.

"Because the amount of energy he is gathering, is enough to cause a lot of damage, if we don't get to a safe place immediately, we're done for!" the doctor explained, running to the nearest exit.

"Wait for me!" followed the principal.

This new, more powerful tremor was not unfelt by the students either, with the red-haired girl named Ayane and the black-haired girl named Kagamiin Kyouka or Kyouka for short.

With Rintaro's timely intervention, they were all suddenly stopped by their tracks by this new terrifying tremor. The crowd begins to panic.

"What could this be?"

"An earthquake?!"

"I'm scared!"

"It's so scary…"

Rintaro also felt this, not just the tremors but the terrifying power behind it. It was so overwhelming he couldn't help but feel very small. Kyouka on the other hand, felt excitement, she had never felt a meal this large, honestly it felt like a buffet and it easily made her lose her appetite in fighting Ayane.

Meanwhile the teacher, Okina, also feels the power being emitted.

"Mmmm. Such power! I want feel it more!" she said seductively while groping her breasts.

Back in the clinic, Kento still began to gather more energy, the power levels he felt in his slumber caused him to have nightmares. Whatever he was dreaming, one thing is for sure, it wasn't pretty.

He was in a dark looking place and he could barely see. He looked around and he saw Cell, about to kill someone. He recognised that someone to be Trunks.

" _Wait, is that Trunks!? No, I gotta save him!_ _"_ _he shouted,_

 _He tried to move but for some reason, he was frozen in place. Then, he saw Frieza impaling someone with his laser, he looks closer to see that the victim is Krillin._

" _No! Krillin!_ _"_ _shouted Kento in agony, frustrated with his helplessness._

 _He then saw Kid Buu mercilessly beating down Vegeta._

" _Vegeta!_ _"_ _he cried in vain, watching all his friends get beaten down._

" _Kento_ _…_ _Run_ _…_ _._ _"_ _said a voice behind Kento._

 _Kento looked to see Goku being pinned down by Demigra. With Demigra mercilessly torturing him._

" _GOKU!_ _"_ _he shouted, the final blow to his sanity._

" _Come one Saiyan! Save him! Oh wait, you can_ _'_ _t, I_ _'_ _ve already shackled you!_ _"_ _taunted Demigra, pointing to all the energy restraints put on Kento._

" _Dammit!_ _"_ _Kento cursed as he watched everything unfold._

" _Oh don_ _'_ _t worry once we_ _'_ _re done with them, you_ _'_ _ll follow them._ _"_ _said Demigra walking slowly towards Kento and all villains stopped what they were doing and also walked towards Kento slowly._

" _No! Stay back! I_ _'_ _m warning you!_ _"_ _shouted Kento as he tried in vain to break his shackles._

" _You_ _'_ _re not getting away with this_ _…_ _YOU_ _'_ _RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!_ _"_ _shouted Kento as he began to turn Super Saiyan._

Back in the real world, Kento begins to turn Super Saiyan while he was unconscious, the shockwave caused by this power up began to make strong winds that wrecked the clinic. The strong winds surrounded the rest of the school frightening all the girls but the guys (except Rintaro) were too busy taking advantage of this wind to get panty shots.

"What power is this!?" asked Rintaro, authentically dumbstruck at the power being emitted.

"This isn't a meal, it's a buffet! I have never trembled so much like this before!" said Kyouka with a mixture of excitement and fear.

With his power at maximum, Kento finally finishes his unconscious transformation, with hair golden and his body covered in burning golden aura. The shockwave from the power-up completely obliterates the clinic and he is left lying on the floor.

The doctor and the principal return to see the damages made in what was once, the school clinic. The principle cursed his luck for more severe property damage and the doctor was literally awestruck with the sight of the damage. But both of them were shocked to see the boy's hair become golden and his golden aura. The doctor was the first one who spoke up saying,

"We have to transfer him, his condition is still very critical." said the doctor still very calm and serious with what happened.

"But wait! How did he do that? Where did he get those powers!? And how did he destroy our beloved clinic!?" asked the principal

"I don't know but I believe we should save those questions for when he wakes up." the doctor responded.

"Okay, let's get some of the spare mattresses, we'll transfer him to the Boy's restroom, not many people use that anyway!" said the principal, crouching down to carry Kento's legs while the doctor squat down to carry his head.

They both quickly transferred Kento and his bed to the restroom, which was unbelievably spacious for a restroom. They quickly transferred all the equipment there and set up a temporary clinic.

Right after they transferred Kento, Kyouka immediately runs to the site of the wreckage to only find nothing. She licked her lips in excitement as she excitedly kept searching for her new prey.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

" _So that's how I ended up here…_ " thought Kento, realising what just happened during state of unconsciousness.

Kento nervously laughs and says,

"Sorry about the clinic!" Kento apologised.

"It's alright, we've had worse." the doctor replied.

"What do you mean you've had worse?" asked Kento

"Do you not know what this school is famous for?" asked the doctor

Kento shakes his head.

"This school is famous for its overly violent culture and its abidance with natural laws, such as, Survival of the Fittest or Dog-eat-Dog. So almost everyday, Nangokuren is a warzone full of people, fighting to be on top. These fights usually cause major property damages and the school is always forced to pay millions of yen by the end of the year." the doctor explained, the gears that run Nangokuren. The very context of studying in a place like that.

What caught Kento's attention was the fights and the property damages, if their fights could cause that much damage, does that mean they're really strong? He thinks to himself,

" _This isn't good… I'm in an unknown place and unknown time, I'm sure of it, there was nothing like Nankokuren back in the normal Earth I knew. I don't even know how to get back, so that means I might be staying here…_ "

Kento tried to get out of bed but he couldn't due to many of his bones being broken, but he was able to catch a glimpse of his body and asked the doctor,

"Miss Akiyama, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, all your belongings are there on that table, when we found you, your clothes were badly torn, so we had to remove them to connect you to the Life Support machines. All that we could salvage was this box full of strange capsules.

The doctor handed him his box and he opened the box to look for a specific capsule. He takes out the capsule labeled "Clothes" and presses it and throws it on the ground. The capsule explodes into white smoke revealing a fresh set of clothes.

"What are those things you're using?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Oh these things are called Capsules they're used to store large amount of objects into tiny, pocket-sized pills." Kento replied.

Kento looked in the box to find another capsule labeled "From: Taino". Kento was confused on when he actually got this. He opened it to find a pouch of Senzu Beans and a note reading.

" _Dear Kento,_

 _It looks like you forgot your pouch of Senzu Beans back in your room when you rushed out for another mission. So that_ _'_ _s why I had it put in a capsule and placed it into your special capsule box. Please don_ _'_ _t be so forgetful next time!_

 _PS: Ms. Leyna was actually the one who did this! She just didn_ _'_ _t want you to know!_

Sincerely,

 _Taino of the Taino Force"_

" _Wait a minute, if I had not forgotten the Senzu Beans before the battle with Demigra_ _…"_

" _Then that would_ _'_ _ve saved me a lot of trouble!_ _"_ Kento thought to himself, cursing his own stupidity.

Kento sighed as he took out a Senzu Bean.

"Well, too late to change anything!" said Kento as he dropped the bean into his mouth and front flipped off the bed. The doctor was astounded by the sight.

"How!?" she asked.

"How what?" Kento asked, oblivious to the obvious shock of the doctor.

The doctor really couldn't believe this guy and before she could ask anymore, Kento interrupted her by asking,

"Is it okay if I dress up?" he asked her while holding his clothes.

"Yeah sure, use one of the stalls." replied the doctor, completely forgetting about her previous question.

Kento immediately entered and quickly changes his clothes. He got out and got a full look at himself in the mirror.

For someone really strong, he wasn't very stocky, in fact his body was almost slimmer than Goku's but he was still very muscular. His hair was black and spiky like a normal Saiyan's hair but it protrudes downwards and forms bangs. He was very tall, in fact, the doctor only reached up to his shoulder. He takes a look at his clothes, the Turtle School uniform with Goku's name on it. It looked very identical to Goku's go, especially with the blue undershirt except for one minor difference. The emblem on the front of Kento go is the symbol of the Turtle School, his first Martial Arts discipline, while at the back was Goku's insignia, due to being trained under him. He stretches to get his body awake and finally tells the doctor,

"I'll be going out now, doc. Thanks for taking care of me!" said Kento

"Don't mention it. It's my duty to look after people, student or non-student," she said straightening her glasses.

As Kento walked outside to the halls of Nangokuren, Doctor Akiyama called out to him saying,

"By the way, the Principal wants to see you in his office!" she shouted out to him.

"Huh? What does he want with me?" asked Kento.

"I don't know, he just told me to notify you." the doctor responded while reentering the restroom turned temporary clinic.

Kento made his way to the Principal's Office without making any contact with any of the students. He opens the door to find a frail old man working on his desk. The old man notices Kento and says,

"Here, have a seat." he said in a frail, ill voice through his wrinkled mouth

Kento sat down one of the seats, right in front of the old man.

"So, you're the principal right?" Kento asked.

"Yes, I am the principal of this establishment, my name is Gorozaemon Jinbeenosuke Yonemitsu." the old man replied.

"Golozaemon Jinbenosuke Yomenitsu?" said Kento, mispronouncing it once again.

The principal merely face-palmed and told Kento,

"Just call me Mister Principal." said the principal, exasperated with the boy's mispronunciation.

"So, Mister Principal, why did you call me here?" asked Kento.

"Has someone already explained to you the culture of Nangokuren?" inquired the principal.

Kento merely nodded at the inquiry.

"So, you understand why we often pay for property damage." the principal concluded.

Kento nodded at the statement.

"So, I want you to join this school to minimise property damage and make sure that the war between the Dragons doesn't get out of hand." said the principal with a serious look.

"What are Dragons?" Kento suddenly asked

"Dragons are the most powerful students in this school, right now, we only have three from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years so far, those being Ayane, Rino and Kagamiin Kyouka. These students have their respective factions and these factions often clash when their leaders are at odds. I want you to make sure those clashes don't do any significant damage, especially to the main school buildings!"

Kento was taken aback by this request,

"First of all, why me?" asked Kento.

"Back at the clinic, I was able to witness your power, and I believe that you are powerful enough to keep things under control." said the principal.

"Oh, you saw that?" Kento asked, recalling the incident at the clinic.

"Well yes, while I don't really need an explanation, what I need is your cooperation. Here's the deal, if you join this school and help keep this war from destroying the place, I'll provide you with a place to stay and with a daily allowance." said the principal, offering a deal.

The offer made Kento think very well, he knew it was a good offer.

" _Wait, I really do need a place to stay and I don't have any that "Yen" money they were talking about, I really have no choice here…"_ thought Kento, exploring all his options before finally deciding.

"Alright, I'll do it!" responded Kento.

"Splendid! Now I'll provide with you with your uniform and school materials." the principal informed.

"Wait, a uniform? But I like wearing my normal Gi! I usually feel out of place without it…" complained Kento about the school rules.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules, we'll give you your uniform tomorrow. And you will be introduced as a transfer student from an unknown country." The principal said.

"Oh wait, we still have to give you your title." The principal added

"Why do I need a title?" asked Kento.

"Just something to help the students remember your name. I'll give it to your homeroom teacher tomorrow."

The principal looked at his watch and told Kento,

"It's already 5:30 pm, you should go now, here's a map, it'll lead you to the boy's dorm."

Kento took the map and walked out the door before the principal stopped him asking,

"That golden form you took while you were unconscious what was that?" asked the principal, trying to compress all of his questions into one important inquiry.

"That thing? It's called Super Saiyan!" replied Kento, before he closed he door.

"Super Saiyan?" the principal thought to himself.

" _I think I_ _'_ _ve heard of that before_ _…"_

* * *

Kento walks around the school halls in the evening, following the map to a specific building which seemed to be the place where the boy's dorm is. He approaches to the room that seems to be where he was staying, he felt something and thought to himself.

" _There_ _'_ _s a large power level in this room!_ _"_ he thought as he opened the door, to see a room with two bunk beds. He saw two boys looking at some dirty magazines and then he saw another guy trying to sleep. This certainly was a strange group. He interrupts the silence by saying,

"Hey guys!" he said with a normal wave.

The boys, stop with what they're doing and take a closer look at him,

"Who are you?" asked the thin, light haired guy.

"I'm Kento and I'm your new roommate!" said Kento with enthusiasm.

"Whoa, really!? I thought we were the only guys here!" said a fat guy with curly black hair.

"Nice to meet you Kento! I'm Rintaro" said a slim guy extending his hand for a handshake.

Rintaro sizes up Kento, but begins to feel inferior due to his height only reaching Kento's shoulder.

Kento returns the favour and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Rintaro!"

"I'm Kousuke!" said the thin teenager, extending his hand.

"I'm Tamao!" said the fat teenager, also extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Tamao and Kousuke!" said Kento extending his hand.

Kento shakes their hand, but accidentally squeezes it too hard, hurting their hands.

"Oops! Sorry about that, I used too much strength on that one!" Kento apologised.

"Yeah it's fine. Wow, you must be really strong!" said Kousuke

"Yeah! I just transferred here! I'm a martial artist!" replied Kento.

"You're a martial artist like me? What's your style?" asked Rintaro.

"I use the Turtle Style of fighting!"

"What's the turtle style?" asked Tamao, slightly disappointed with lame name.

"It is a style used for discipline is peace and strategy. The belief that no one should ever use such a technique for violence or for impressing women, but to maintain peace and protect the innocent."

This style impressed Rintaro, the philosophy of Kento's martial arts discipline was also similar with Ayane's own beliefs.

"What kind of techniques do you use?" asked Kousuke

"That's something I'll have to show you next time. Too small space here." said Kento.

"Sounds fine to me." said Tamao, disappointed with the reply.

"Yeah! We're the rare few boys here, so let's get along!" said Kousuke

"Wait, we're the only few!? Does that mean this school has-" said Kento, shocked at the revelation

"A lot of girls, yes. Almost 99% of this school is composed of girls."

" _Not good, I thought this would be easy, but this is gonna complicate somethings. I_ _'_ _m just gonna have to get creative in preventing the property damage._ _"_ he thought to himself.

Kento let out a yawn, saying,

"Well it's been a long day, I'm going to sleep!" said Kento as he took off his shirt while Tamao and Kousuke stare enviously at his muscular body. He jumps onto the bed above Rintaro's and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

The night passes on without much trouble and in the morning, Kento wakes up a bit late. Kento looks to see a package for him. He opens the package to see his uniform.

" _Ugh, I can_ _'_ _t believe I have to wear this_ _…"_ Kento said, looking at the uniform in disgust. He hated looking formal, but it was a small price to pay for his boarding and lodging.

Kento gets out of bed, seeing Rintaro with eye-bags.

"Whoa, looks like something crazy happened!" Kento commented.

"Yeah, I was rudely awakened by Ayane! She just barged into the room, just for an early greeting!" he complained, scratching his eyes.

"Why though?" asked Kento, surprised that a girl would go that far.

"Because I made her my disciple, she's been asking me to teach her ever since I saved her from Kyouka." said Rintaro.

" _I guess they were really serious about the damages..."_ Kento thought to himself.

"Just make sure you treat her right." said Kento chuckling at the willingness and determination of the red-haired girl. He immediately began to dress up.

As they were dressing up, Rintaro asked Kento.

"By the way, Kento, what class are you?" asked Rintaro.

"I think the principal assigned me to 1H—"

" _The old man forgot to ask my age!_ _"_ he thought to himself.

"That means we're classmates!" Rintaro said in happiness, as he wouldn't be the only boy after all.

Both of them did a high five, and got on their way. While walking in the school hallways, Kento felt there were many stares at him. This feeling wasn't unfounded though as many murmurs came from the girls who were looking at Kento.

" _Who is he?_ _"_

" _He_ _'_ _s tall!_ _"_

" _Is he a foreigner?_ _"_

" _He looks handsome!_ _"_

Kento kept a straight face, but secretly, he felt embarrassed that he was being stared at. Rintaro felt relieved that Kento was indirectly protecting him from all the women. This just made life easier for him.

They both reach their class, 1-H but the Homeroom teacher, Ms. Okina stops Kento in his tracks saying,

"Just stay outside, we'll introduce you formally." said the teacher.

"How'd you know I was new? Kento asked.

"I received the notice from the principal, just wait for your cue." replied the teacher.

The teacher walks into the room saying,

"Good morning class!"

The class stood up and responded saying,

"Good morning Miss Okina!"

The teacher told the students to sit down saying,

"Okay class, we have a new transfer student here who just arrived yesterday!"

The teacher whispers to the door saying,

" _That's your cue!"_

Kento slowly walks into the room and stands on the platform saying,

"Hello! My name is Son Kento! But you can call me Kento, for short! I am a Martial Artist and I love fighting!" said Kento, introducing himself to the class.

"Hello, my name is Miss Okina, and this is my class." said the teacher, introducing herself and the class to Kento.

The class was too busy staring at Kento, even though he was wearing long sleeve uniform, his muscles and body figure weren't hidden, which made the girls drool at the sight.

She then faces her class, saying,

"Now class make sure to treat him nicely!" said the teacher in a serious tone.

She then changes to a seductive tone and says,

"And make sure to take care of him!" she said erotically while groping her breasts once again.

" _This lady is really weird…"_ thought Kento as he gave a confused look.

The teacher then grabbed a piece of paper and said,

"Anyway class, due to special circumstances, Kento will also receive a title of his own!"

" _A title? Is he a dragon?"_ thought Ayane.

Everyone else was thinking of the same thing, why does he need a title? It's not like he earned it.

The teacher looked at the piece of paper and said...

"His title shall be…"

" **GOD OF NANGOKUREN!** " she announced,

"What?" asked Rintaro, unable to process the announcement.

"WHAT!?" shouted the class.

Kento himself was very shocked at the title but somehow he knew…

That this was just the beginning.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **And there goes the 1st chapter, I'll most likely update this by the second week of March. If you notice, I also made a few modifications to the principal's behavior just for a decent plot. I just felt that someone had to suffer from these property damages so I just gave the burden to him. I recommend you go check out BOS-Kai, his fanfic really served as my inspiration. Please do leave a proper review and do correct some of my mistakes, plot or grammar. Flames are not welcome.**


	2. The Undisturbed Discipline

**Hey everyone, FireDeath117 here! Here** **'** **s the second chapter! It really took me some time to make this one due to lack of backstories to fill in the gaps, but here it is. It turns, my free time was so much, I was able to create this in only 3 days, right after finishing the first one too. I spent the extra day reviewing the quality and grammar on this.**

* * *

 **Previously, on Dragons meet God** **…**

" _His title shall be_ _…"_ _she said as she read the paper_

" _ **GOD OF NANGOKUREN!**_ _"_ _she announced,_

" _What?_ _"_ _asked Rintaro, unable to process the announcement._

" _WHAT!?_ _"_ _shouted the class._

 _Kento himself was very shocked at the title but somehow he knew_ _…_

 _That this was just the beginning._

 **And the story continues** **…**

* * *

"Why!? It's not like he did anything yet!" protested one student.

The teacher, Miss Okina simply shook her head saying,

"That's where you're wrong!" she said, pointing a finger at the student.

She faces the class once again and says,

"This young man right here, was responsible for yesterday's earthquake and storm!"

" _What!? Is the one responsible for all that monstrous power!?_ _"_ thought Ayane, scanning Kento for anything strange.

"No, you're bluffing! There's no way!" denied the student.

The teacher simply smiled and told Kento,

"Prove them wrong!" she smirked.

Kento nodded at her and began to power up.

" _I better go Kaioken instead of Super Saiyan, just so I won_ _'_ _t overdo it!_ _"_ he thought to himself.

Kento shouted, " **KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!** ", his power level spiked, he was covered in red aura. The power-up caused huge winds in the classroom. Kento immediately noticed this and powered down. The class gives him a terrified look, and he quietly takes his seat.

Miss Okina begins the classes for the day and not much happens during the first few periods for Kento, save for all the girls staring at him. He just nervously waits until recess, so that he can talk to Rintaro.

Recess starts and Kento walks over to Rintaro, who was still shocked from the power-up earlier. Rintaro stays quiet, which makes Kento uncomfortable.

"You know, being powerful doesn't make me anti-social."

"How did you become so strong?!" Rintaro asked suddenly, surprising Kento.

"I underwent harsh training! I trained in weighted clothing!" replied Kento, partly lying on his training regiment.

"Weighted clothing? Like those on tv?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Kento tried to change the subject by asking Rintaro.

"Yeah! But you're pretty strong yourself! How did you train?"

"When I was six, my father and I went on a ten year training exercise that greatly enhanced my abilities." replied Rintaro.

"Was that the "silent and serene heart"?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I sorta eavesdropped on your conversation earlier at the dorm!" laughed Kento, admitting he was awake during the whole time.

"You seem pretty afraid of girls, is there any problem?" asked Kento.

"Um, no…" said Rintaro with a depressed tone.

Kento noticed the change of tone and got suspicious.

" _Wait_ _…"_ thought Kento, as he decide to strike Rintaro in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for!?" asked Rintaro, clutching his chest in pain.

"Master!" said Ayane, coming towards Rintaro to check on him.

"Just as I suspected, you got a condition… That strike was supposed to test your body's state of equilibrium… And it turns out, you have some kind of condition."

"How did you know!?" asked Rintaro.

"Before I started Martial Arts, I used to do Pressure Points Therapy, I learned of all the human pressure points while I was there." said Kento.

"But I won't pry in too deep… But if there's something you need, don't hesitate to ask." said Kento, smiling as he extended his hand.

Rintaro was shocked, that Kento could figure out his situation so quickly and as Kento extended his hand to help him get up, Tamao and Kousuke run into the classroom.

"Hey! What's with all this "God of Nangokuren" bullshit!?" asked Kousuke, finally asking about the rumors.

"The teacher got overzealous, that's it…" Kento lied, making sure those rumors didn't get out of hand.

"Yeah, they probably did, no way you could be that strong…" said Tamao, ending the conversation quickly, simply shrugging off the rumours.

Kousuke manages to ask another question before the conversation ends.

"By the way, have two chosen a club yet?" asked Kousuke.

"No we haven't actually." replied Rintaro

"Why don't you join our club? It's a club where the few rare boys find places to relax. It's called AKB."

Kento needed a break from all the girls staring at him anyway,

"Sure! Why not?" said Kento, looking forward to a short nap.

* * *

The boys walked outside to a large tree, all three climbed onto it but Kento decided to save the trouble by flaying onto it.

"How!?" asked all of them.

"How what?" asked Kento.

"How did you fly?" aked Tamao, pointing finger to Kento, who was still levitating.

"You mean you don't know how to fly?"

"Are you trying to say that flying is just natural for you?"

"Uhh yeah… But anyway, let's relax!" said Kento as he immediately gets onto the tree.

The two begrudgingly shrug this off because he was not gonna answer their questions. Kento tries to take a nap but to no avail due to so much noise coming from the outside. He explores the tree a bit to look for the source and looks outside. It turns out, the tree was perfectly positioned next to the girl's changing room. He immediately retreats back into the tree, realising that Tamao and Kousuke were a bunch of perverts, he excuses himself out of the tree, saying,

"I'll just go take a walk around the school! Just to explore around the place!" he said, excusing himself, before he ran off.

"Wait! You'll miss the relaxing view of "Oasis of One's Heart!" said Kousuke.

"It's fine, we can show him next time…" replied Tamao.

"What is this view of "Oasis of One's Heart"?" aske Rintarou, curious of such a divine-sounding view.

Tamao simply adjusted his glasses with a smirk, saying,

"I'm glad you asked!"

* * *

 **And that** **'** **s how Kento ran into Kyoka** **…**

"Hey you!" The girl shouted at Kento to get his attention. Kento looked turned to his side and saw a busty girl.

She also was accompanied by yet another busty girl with an eye patch over her left eye and a short brunette. There was also a large crowd of girls following behind her.

"Um… Who are you?" asked Kento with genuine surprise.

"Show some respect to Kyouka!" growled the girl in the eye-patch. She was really loyal to the Dragon.

"Wait, you're Kyouka!? You're a Dragon right?" Kento asked with much enthusiasm while pointing a finger.

"Yeah! And you must be the guy who caused that earthquake and wrecked the clinic!" Kyouko replied, licking her lips in excitement.

"Yeah, sorry about that." laughed Kento, slightly embarrassed for the incident.

"I'm Kento and what exactly do you want from me?" Kento asked fully facing the Dragon.

"Well, since you were the who caused all that wreckage and destruction, I just knew you would make a fine meal" Kyouko said as she pounded her brass knuckles together and got into fighting stance.

"Meal?" asked Kento with a confused tone.

"Maybe not a meal, a buffet!" said Kyouka as she smiled an evil smile.

Kento realised that she wanted a fight, and there was no backing out, he faced her and said.

"Alright! You seem pretty powerful, so don't hold back! I really want to enjoy this!" said Kento as he also put himself into fighting stance.

Kyouko merely smirks at his enthusiasm. She charges at him and begins her relentless assault.

" _She_ _'_ _s fast, I_ _'_ _ll give her that!_ _"_

As he kept dodging, he knew that he had to hold back becaue he might accidentally injure her.

" _I better be careful not to hurt her, but a little spar won_ _'_ _t hurt._ _"_ Kento thought to himself, recounting the amount of times he accidentally hurt others because he didn't hold back.

Kento effortlessly blocks all her punches and keeps moving back. He was purposely holding back testing and observing her to get a glimpse of her ability and skill. Much like how Goku observed his prowess during their first training together. All the girls in the sidelines begin cheering on Kyouko.

"He's on the defense! Get him!"

"He's acting so cowardly! He deserves it!"

In reality, Kento felt disappointed. He had very high expectations for these so called "Dragons". You had to be powerful if they gave you such an extravagant title.

" _At this rate, she can barely beat group of Saibamen_ _…_ _So much for not holding back_ _…_ _._ _"_

As he was caught in his thoughts, one of Kyouko's punches nearly hits him but he reacts quickly enough and dodges it. Out of instinct, he hits her with a Kiai and throws her back a few dozen meters. He realises his mistake and says to himself,

" _So much for holding back_ _…"_

The crowd begins to chatter amongst themselves,

"Wow!"

"Kyouko nee-san!"

"He hit her without even touching her! What is he?"

The crowd was shocked, they had never seen a Dragon lose so badly. Kento rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that! I kinda got carried away!" he said laughing nervously before noticing that Kyouko was out cold. Realising the gravity of the situation, he quietly teleports away.

"Where is he!?" shouted Kyouko as she quickly got back up, moments after Kento had left.

"He left, right after he knocked you out! The nerve of that guy!" said the girl with the eye-patch.

" _Hmmm_ _…_ _. Kento huh?_ _"_ Kyouko thought as she licked her lips

"I'm definitely going to eat him up!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Kento runs away, with so many thoughts in his head.

" _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._ _"_ was all he could think of.

" _I really screwed up on that one, hopefully they won_ _'_ _t try to get me back on that!_ _"_ he thought while running away.

Kento decided to run back to the relaxation point where the rest of the boys were, but instead he saw the two perverts at the mercy of two shorter girls with swords while Rintaro was simply standing in shock. Kento rushes in to protect them.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing!?" he said while getting in the way of the two groups.

"We're the Disciplinary Twins, Rurina and Rumina! And we are punishing these three men for peeping! Are you with them?" asked the twins.

"As a matter of fact I am!" said Kento, gritting his teeth at such sadism.

"Then you will be punished along with them!" the twins said, charging at him.

But then he hears a voice behind him saying,

"Rurina-san, Rumina-san, you're overdoing it!"

"Yes maam! We beg your forgiveness!" said the twins kneeling before her.

Kento looks behind him to see another busty girl with glass and smooth flowing hair.

" _This must Tenkufuu Asuna, the Disciplinary Squad President._ _"_ thought Kento, not realising that he mispronounced her name again.

"I'm terribly sorry for this, these two always act before they think!"

She looks at Rintaro saying,

"You're that new student who was asked to be Senseiryuu's master" she said, pointing at Rintaro.

"Yeah, my name is Rintaro." he replied.

She then looked at Kento,

"And you must be the student titled "God of Nangokuren"." she said pointing at Kento.

"Yeah, I'm Kento!" said Kento, introducing himself.

"I'm very sorry! To think that we could offend such renowned people!" she said bowing

Kento and Rintaro were not moved by her appeal but Kousuke and Tamao easily drooled at the sight.

"What happened here?" Asuna asked the twins

"These three were peeping while this one came and protected them!" the twins replied.

"Oh heavens, that isn't good!" she said.

She then faced the boys saying,

"I'm terribly sorry but could you please follow me to the gymnasium?" she asked.

"We shall carry out our investigation." said Rurina

"Investigation?" asked Kento and Rintaro in unison.

Kousuke and Tamao were still unsure due to the injuries they suffered from the twins. But Asuna gives them a reassuring look saying,

"We'll just have a little chat!" she said smiling.

Kousuke and Tamao were easily swayed and followed while Kento and Rintaro followed behind. Kento was unsure of what they were going to do, so he tapped Asuna on the shoulder asking.

"Excuse me Miss Tenkufuu? What are going to do at they gym?"

"No it's, Miss Tenkoufuu, and we're just gonna conduct an investigation."

"Tenkufuu?"

Rurina and Rumina got irritated at his mispronunciation but Asuna just giggled and said,

"Oh you're adorable!" she said as she pinched Kento's cheek, much to his annoyance and to Tamao's and Kousuke's jealousy.

"Just call me Asuna!" she flirted as she winked at him while walking ahead.

Tamao and Kousuke looked at him with raging jealousy which Kento failed to notice.

* * *

When they arrived at the gymnasium, they noticed the large number of students who were part of the Disciplinary Squad.

" _This doesn_ _'_ _t look good_ _…"_ thought Kento and Rintaro

Then they see the twins on the stage shout,

"We will now be starting our investigation, criminals step forward!"

Suddenly, the huge crowd stared at the four while they walked .

Rumina points at the three boys saying,

"Your sin is peeping at the Girls' Dressing room!"

Rurina pointed at Kento saying,

"Your sin is interfering with Disciplinary Squad Activities!"

"Punishment for both crimes is 60 days supension and confinement in the dorm or work for 18 hours per day for 90 days to make the school more beautiful."

Kento and Rintaro were not very affected unlike Kousuke and Tamao, who were practically speechless. Rumina continues talking,

"But you can also gain Special Support from the Disciplinary Squad, if you pay 10,000 yen."

Kento was shocked, _"Were they just asking for bribe?"_

" _Wait what? Why such an insane amount?"_ thought Rintaro.

"Do you think were fucking idiots!? As if we have that kind of money!"

"Don't get cocky, you filthy criminals." said the twins as they rushed in to choke the Kousuke and Tamao.

"Kousuke! Tamao!" shouted Kento, gritting his teeth.

With that, they heard jeers and insults from the crowd.

" _Worms!_ _"_

" _Insects!_ _"_

" _Pay up!_ _"_

" _Get on your knees!_ _"_

With that, the twins threw Kousuke and Tamao to Kento and Rintaro. Kento successfully catches Tamao while Rintaro gets knocked down by Kousuke.

Rintaro was also gritting his teeth and shouted out loud.

"This isn't right! You can't do this!" shouted Rintaro.

"Laws won't protect criminals." the twins simply replied.

Kento whispered to Rintaro saying,

"Let's _be a duo in this and deal with those bastards! Let_ _'_ _s combine our technique and flush them!_ _"_

" _How do we do that?_ _"_

" _Just follow me, and just stay in sync on this!_ _"_

Rintaro simply nodded and followed Kento's lead. Kento simply walked into the crowd first, and did an **Explosive Wave**. The move knocking back many students, who looked in fear at Kento. Kento looked back and then rushed towards the twin with Rintaro following, both charging their attack in unison and in sync.

" _Clear mind. Silent and serene heart..."_ repeated Rintaro.

"Kiai attack... Kobushi no Shōgekiha..." said Kento as he also charged his special Air Pressure attack.

" **Ryuuha** **…** " said Rintaro

" **Kobushi no...** " said Kento, charging his Air Pressure Attack.

" **Koei...** "

" **Shogekiha!** " shouted Kento as he released his Kiai.

" **Sugetsu!"** shouted Rintaro as he released Twin Tornados

The two air pressures combine to form a giant cyclone ball. This devastating ball of wind blew throughout the entire gym, thrashing everyone around. It tore off the clothes of the twins and left them lying on the ground.

"What kind of wind was that? How was our wind was overpowered?" asked the twins in unison

Rintaro noticed their nakedness and took off his jacket and handed it to them for them to cover up. Kento began to talk, saying.

"Be it storm, or typhoon…"

"Tornado or twister…" Rintaro followed.

"We will not be swayed so soon…"

"Because no matter how strong the wind blows…"

" **OUR DISCIPLINE WILL BE NOT DISTURBED!** " said both in unison, smiling while fist bumping each other. Kento and Rintaro congratulated each other for their perfect synchronisation.

Rurina blushed at this and was moved by Rintaro's discipline. Kento then sees Asuna walk into the room, she noticed the commotion and asks,

"What happened here!? Rumina-san, Rurina-san, did you try to extort money again!?" Asuna asked.

"We apologise we're terribly sorry!" said the twins kneeling down.

The injured crowd cheered for her as she walked in.

" _Asuna-sama!_ _"_

" _Help us!_ _"_

Kento and Rintaro looked at her with uncertainty and distrust as she walked toward the Kousuke and Tamao.

Asuna then crouched and face the two injured boys asking them

"Did they hurt you?"

"Yes they did!" both complained.

She gently clutches their faces and says,

"I'm really, really, sorry, can you ever forgive me?" she asks.

The two boys were easily swayed by her sexual appeal. They start drooling at the sight of her and easily forgive her.

She then faces Kento asking,

"How about you?"

"Me!? Your squad jeered at us, and tried to force us to pay! As far as I'm concerned, I'm gonna have you removed!" screamed Kento. The crowd did not take kindly to this outburst.

" _Hey show some respect to Asuna-sama!_ "

" _Be polite in speaking to her!_ _"_

" _Yeah! You_ _'_ _re lucky to be receiving mercy!_ "

Kento loses his cool and shouts at the crowd saying,

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** **"**

The crowd then silences itself out of fear of angering him. Kento then looks at Asuna who was close to crying from the outburst. She puts her hand on his cheek and says,

"Can you ever forgive me? _Kento-kun?_ " she says with teary eyes.

Kousuke and Tamao look at him with jealousy once again. Kento looked at her with a straight face saying,

"I'm giving you time to fix this! And I don't want this happening again!" he said, crossing his arms with a serious demeanor.

"Thank you so much!" said Asuna as she clutched Kento tightly in her arms. Kousuke and Tamao begin to burn out of jealousy, seeing her acting so close to Kento. The crowd also glares at Kento in envy.

"Anyway, now that's done…" says Asuna as she walks onto the stage.

"Let the show begin!" she says ripping of her clothes and revealing an idol costume underneath.

"What!?" asked Rintaro and Kento in unison.

The show was full of sex appeal and Rintaro was not enjoying it.

"Silent and serene heart. Silent and serene heart." Rintaro kept repeating to himself.

Kento on the other hand didn't even understand what was going on, while Kousuke and Tamao were nosebleeding their hearts out. After the show, Rurina brings out a load of merchandise, saying.

"Line-up for merchandise! 87,000 yen in all!"

"The hell?" asked Kento, wondering who would buy such stuff.

"Merchandising?" asked Rintaro, looking at all the merchandise.

Everyone was lining up one-by-one to buy, even Kousuke and Tamao. Kento however, wasn't amused saying,

"Come one Rintaro, let's leave." he said

"What about the others?" asked Rintaro.

"They'll follow." said Kento, walking out the door with Rintaro following.

Asuna noticed this and blocked the door while handing a ticket, saying,

"Won't you come by later?" she said in a seductive voice.

"Sorry, I got better stuff to do…" said Kento, not even noticing her change in tone.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, meet me by this classroom!" she said, handing him a piece of paper while winking at him.

Kento took the piece of paper and suddenly heard Rumina say,

"All of you disperse at once!" said Rumina

* * *

Within seconds, the gym was already empty, and someone enters, it turns out to be Ayane.

"I missed them again! I couldn't catch them red-handed this time either!" she cursed.

Ayane immeidately notices Rintaro and Kento, and asks,

"Master! Mister Kento! What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing, we just got caught by the Disciplinary Squad!" said Rintaro

"Are you alright? Did you fall for her? Did you lose any money?" asked Ayane out of worry.

"You might wanna give hime some space." suggested Kento.

"We're okay, but those two were not so lucky." said Rintaro.

"Actually master, President Asuna is—" she says before she's interrupted.

"We know." said Kento.

"What?" Ayane asked

"We know she's a scammer." said Rintaro

Kento and Rintaro both realised this from the very start, even though Kento had Goku's naive and carefree attitude, he also has Piccolo's foresight and seriousness.

Rintaro walks towards the Kousuke and Tamao saying,

"Guys you better be careful around her! She's a scammer!"

But the two perverts protest, saying.

"Bullshit, you just want her for yourself!" replied Kousuke.

"You won't have her!" said Tamao.

"Besides, Kento over there got a ticket to her office! That's not fair!" said Kousuke.

"Yeah, I'll go get one of those myself!" shouted Tamao as they ran out.

Rintaro was immediately crushed that Asuna had turned some of his only friends against him. But he feels a new resolve saying,

"I'm going to have a little chat with her."

A look of genuine surprise is seen on Ayane's face before she tells Rintaro,

"Then let me show you where her office is."

Kento walks forward saying,

"Don't forget about me, remember, I got a ticket to her office! She'll be expecting me too!"

"Then let's go!" declared Ayane as they ran off.

Kousuke and Tamao watch from afar out of jealousy and also follow.

Ayane, Kento and Rintaro run to see the room where Asuna just entered. They enter to only to see an empty room.

"I swore I just saw her enter here!" said Ayane looking around at her surroundings.

"I feel power level right in that direction, but I don't see any doorway, mind helping, Rintaro?" Kento requested.

Rintaro was already ahead of him.

"Clear mind. Silent and serene heart. Focuses all five senses to hearing." he says

" _ **Yakuto no Gyou Jichou Kachou**!_ _"_

Rintaro scans the room for any hollow place or doorway.

"Over there, that cabinet."

The three enter to hear the conversation between Asuna and someone on the phone.

"We will undoubtedly make the Master of Senseiryuu kneel before us, and make that Kento guy join us!" she said on the phone.

Rintaro immediately comes in saying,

"That will never happen!"

Asuna shows genuine surprise that Rintaro was able to find her secret office.

"What are you doing here?" asked Asuna

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you've been doing and I demand that you explain everything to my friends and to the rest of the students!"

Asuna begins to look teary-eyed as she says "Don't be so angry, you're scaring me…"

Rintaro is briefly caught offguard by the display before hearing another voice behind him.

"Hiding your fangs?" asked Kento, also coming in.

"Huh? Kento, what are you doing here!?"

"Same reason as Rintaro, to make sure you come clean!"

"You… Don't really think I'm guilty…. Do you?" said Asuna, still pulling off the innocent girl act.

"You know, there's a difference between me and other boys, I'm naive but I'm not stupid, we haven't even seen your true colours yet. Isn't that right, Ayane?"

"Correct!" said Ayane as she walked in.

Asuna immediately gritted her teeth out of anger. She immediately shouted, saying,

"SENSEIRYUU! It's your fault, it's because of you, I didn't become a dragon! I deserved the title, you're not fit to be one!" she said as her face changed, she looked much scarier than before.

From afar, Tamao and Kousuke watch and as soon as they see Asuna's true colours, they dump her picture onto the ground.

"Rumina! Rurina!" she called as she charged towards Rintaro and Ayane.

"Yes!" they responded.

Rintaro felt uncomfortable and couldn't fight the cleavage so it was up to Kento and Ayane.

Kento wasn't in the mood for fighting so he immediately powered-up and went towards Asuna.

"You want to die that easily!?" Asuna spat as she shouted.

" **Fang of the Tri** **—''** she said before she lost consciousness from a neck chop by Kento.

"Geez, don't be another Demigra…" he said as he looked down on the unconscious Asuna.

Ayane stared at him in shock on how he defeated Asuna so easily, without even breaking a sweat.

"Asuna-sama!" shouted the twins as they came by her side.

Kento walked away knowing that his job was finished. But it turns out, Asuna wakes up and tries to lunge at Rintaro and take him hostage.

" _This is my chance, if I take him hostage, they can_ _'_ _t do anything to me!_ _"_

" _Is this it? Death by boobies?_ _"_ thought Rintaro as he braced himself.

But before Asuna could grab Rintaro, Kousuke and Tamao tackle her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Rintaro, are you okay!?" asked Kousuke

"Yeah thank you so much!" Rintaro said with gratitude.

"Yeah thanks guys, now we just have to return all the money Asuna stole, and disband the Disciplinary Squad." said Kento.

And with that, the Disciplinary Squad was disbanded, all the money was returned and Rintaro and finally made up with his friends.

* * *

All the boys gathered under a large sakura tree while holding up their drinks, Kento holds up hisdrink and all the others do the same.

"Eldest Brother, Kento!"

"Second Brother Kousuke!"

"Third Brother, Tamao!"

"Youngest Brother, Rintaro!"

Then, Tamao and Kousuke then raise their drinks, shouting.

"Even if the day we were born was different, the day we will lose our virginity will be the same!"

Kento and Rintaro looked at Tamao and Kousuke awkwardly, but soon shrug it off and also raise their drinks, saying.

"The day we disband as brothers shall be the day we die!" shouted Kento and Rintaro.

They said their cheers as they chugged the drinks. This touching moment, however, was interrupted by Ayane's arrival with her friends shouting,

"Master! Can we finally start our training!?" she shouted.

Kento immediately excused himself, saying,

"I gotta go, I got a meeting with the Principal. See ya!"

Rintaro also excused himself, saying

"I have a lot of homework to do, see you all back at the dorm!"

And Rintaro and Kento ran off with Ayane following in pursuit. With Tamao and Kousuke alone, Kousuke tells Tamao,

"If we play our cards right, you might be able to get licky-licky with Ayane!"

"Gufufufu…"

* * *

From afar, a blonde girl with glasses watches the scene unfold. Then she is approached by a group of girls bringing her the news.

"Ransuiryuu-sama, Asuna has lost."

"Yes, as we thought, Senseiryuu and her master should not be underestimated."

As the girl with glasses deletes Asuna from her contacts, she comments,

"Her defeat was within calculations. I never expected anything from her anyway."

"Yes **Rino** , she definitely was doomed from the start." said a mysterious voice.

Rino and her company look behind them to see Kento floating. They look at him in shock and move back slowly.

"How did you—"

"Know your plan? I had a feeling this would be bigger than just the Disciplinary Squad." interrupted Kento as he folded his arms.

"I know that you plan on winning the war in this school, I won't stop you, but drag me and my friends into this, and you'll regret it!" Kento warned.

"It's not like you can do anything to us!" sneered the brunette with glasses.

"Be quiet, Megu! This was the man who knocked out Kyouka! He's the **God of Nangokuren!** "

Megu realises her mistake and shuts up.

"Again with the god thing!? And that incident with Kyouka was an accident! I didn't mean it!" retorted Kento, trying to deny that he ever wanted to hurt Kyouka.

This statement just made Rino's group even more scared. They begin backing up in fear. Kento notices this and says,

"I think I've said my piece! I'm leaving!" announced Kento, as he flew away.

As soon as he leaves, Megu asks Rino.

"How are we going to deal with the other Dragons with him around?"

"We need to know the secret of his strength, if we ever catch him training, we'll surely know the key to his power. We need to get him onto our side, somehow..."

And the girls gathered to hear out Rino's plan.

* * *

 **Next day** **…**

The recess bell rang once again and Rintaro ignores Ayane's pleas to start training and uses **Rousen no Gyou** to dodge all the girls on the way to the relaxing spot of the AKB. Kento also followed him, also moving super-fast. Kento asks him on the way.

"You seem in a hurry, what's wrong?"

"I have to get away from Ayane, she keeps bothering me to train her already!"

"I think that you should give her a chance!"

"I really can't, my condition won't let me!" replied Rintaro

Kento frowned at this statement as they moved on to their relaxation spot.

* * *

School passed by, without much happening and before he knows it, school is over once again. Kento and the other boys head back to their dorm but Kento keeps thinking.

" _I really wanna train alone, I should probably excuse myself! I don_ _'_ _t want them to know how monstrous I can be._ _"_

Kento then stops and tells his group,

"Hey! Uh… I have another meeting with the principal! I'll catch up with you guys later!" he said as he immediately ran off.

"That's strange, how come he suddenly has a meeting with the principal." Kousuke wondered.

"It's probably something important…" said Tamao.

Rintaro gets suspicious however and tells his friends.

"Let's follow him!" said Rintaro

"He might get mad!" retorted Kousuke

"Yeah and what if he actually did have a meeting, he might think we have trust issues!" protested Tamao.

"Yeah…" said Rintaro, following his friends, disappointed at their response.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Nangokuren 10th Land Sports Field** **…**

 **This sports field was characterised by numerous mountains (mesas) , even more than Kento could count, this was the perfect place to train in solitude.**

"Finally! I can finally train in peace! There's no need for me to hold back anymore!" breathed Kento as he looked at the scenery

He looked around the field, reminding himself of the first time he fought Nappa.

" _Ah, memories_ _…"_ _he thought to himself._

* * *

 **Some time ago** **…**

" _Piccolo, no!_ _"_ _shouted Kento as he saw Piccolo die at the hands of Nappa._

" _You_ _…_ _You killed him! I_ _…_ _I_ _…_ _I will defeat you!_ _"_ _shouted Gohan as he charged at Nappa together with Krillin._

" _Stop._ _"_ _said Kento as he blocked Gohan and Krillin._

" _Why!? He killed Piccolo, we should beat him!_ _"_ _Krillin questioned._

 _Kento knew Nappa was powered up by the mysterious dark energy and he knew Krillin and Gohan didn_ _'_ _t stand a chance._

" _He_ _'_ _s too powerful to take on, let me handle this!_ _"_

" _But you_ _'_ _ll get yourself killed! If you take him on, you won_ _'_ _t defeat him like this!_ _"_ _said Gohan._

" _I_ _'_ _m sorry. I need to finish this with him, I can_ _'_ _t afford to get you killed._ _"_ _said Kento, fully expressing regret for not letting Gohan get his revenge._

 _Krillin noticed the look in Kento_ _'_ _s eyes and told Gohan._

" _Gohan! Stay back! Let him handle this!_ _"_

" _But!_ _—"_ _Gohan tried to retort._

" _We_ _'_ _ll just get in the way if we try to fight, let him have the honour of defeating that jerk!_ _"_ _replied Krillin._

 _Krillin then looks at Kento saying,_

" _Promise me you_ _'_ _ll defeat him!_ _"_ _he demanded._

" _I will._ _"_ _Kento simply said._

 _Kento looked at Nappa saying,_

" _You won_ _'_ _t get away with this! I_ _'_ _ll make sure you pay for what you have done!_ _"_

" _Hmph, it_ _'_ _s not like you can even hit me!_ _"_

" _I_ _'_ _ll make you eat those words!_ _"_ _Kento declared while pointing a finger at Nappa._

" _Hiyaah!_ _"_ _shouted Kento as he suddenly appeared and kicked Nappa, knocking him back._

" _You_ _'_ _re not half-bad for an Earthling Saiyan!_ _"_ _sneered Nappa, as he easily recovered from the kick and got into fighing stance._

" _Trust me, I_ _'_ _m more than just a guy who can kick an egg!_ _"_ _said Kento, also getting into fighting stance._

" _Hmph. Wise guy!_ _"_ _said Nappa before he charged._

 _They charge at each other at with full power, the clash destroying the nearby mountains. They begin to exchange blows, with each blow just making the other angrier._

" _Hmph, not strong enough!_ _"_ _spat Vegeta, who was also watching the fight._

 _Nappa fires his_ _ **Break Cannon**_ _at Kento but Kento counters with a_ _ **Double Sunday.**_

 _Nappa notices this and sneers,_

" _Using the moves of that weakling Raditz!? You_ _'_ _re a bigger fool than I thought!_ _"_

" _Phew! You really are something! But that doesn_ _'_ _t mean I_ _'_ _ll lose!_ _"_ _replied Kento, ignoring Nappa_ _'_ _s comment._

 _They come in for a clash once again, causing another shockwave. They begin to show signs of damage. Nappa smashes Kento down but Kento successfully gets in an uppercut. Both bleed as they continue their fight, with their stamina slowly going down. Kento gets a successful hit on Nappa's jaw but Nappa also hits him with a devastating kick._

" _Damn you, you low-class brat! You_ _'_ _re nothing compared to me!_ _"_ _spat Nappa as he ws wiping the blood of his chin._

" _Nothing_ _'_ _s changed yet baldy!_ _"_ _replied Kento, dusting off his clothes before continuing with another charge._

 _They kept hitting and hitting, not one giving up. Kento really couldn_ _'_ _t take all the pain, but he couldn_ _'_ _t give up, he shouldn_ _'_ _t give up, not when everything was at stake. Kento was close to being defeated, that is, until Goku arrives._

'" _Don_ _'_ _t worry! I_ _'_ _m here now!_ _"_ _said Goku, reassuring all his allies_

" _Nappa is having trouble I will deal with Kakarrot!_ _"_ _said Vegeta as he rushed towards Goku._

 _Kento felt new hope that Goku had arrived. He felt revitalised, and sadly, so did Nappa. The dark energy from the unknown source begins to power up Nappa, he gets more powerful and Kento gets in trouble._

" _Dammit, I_ _'_ _m at my limit, and Nappa_ _'_ _s been revived! I don_ _'_ _t know if I can do this!_ _"_ _Kento thought to himself._

 _Kento keeps thinking of a way to help himself, but he can only think of one._

" _I_ _'_ _m sorry King Kai, I know I_ _'_ _m still training but I got no choice here!_ _"_ _Kento said aloud._

 _Trunks shouted from the Time Nest,_ _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t do it! You_ _'_ _re body can_ _'_ _t take the pressure!_ _"_

" _ **Kaioken!**_ _ **"**_ _Kento shouted as he was surrounded by red aura._

" _Ha! You_ _'_ _re pathetic! It_ _'_ _s time to give up!_ _"_ _mocked Nappa._

" _As long as I don_ _'_ _t go beyond_ _ **X1.5**_ _, I should be good._ _"_ _Kento thought to himself._

 _Easier said than done for Kento, because 1.5x was just enough for him to keep up with the revived Nappa. Nappa become even faster and stronger after being revived, if Kento had not used Kaioken, he would have lost there and then. Kento was slowly losing his stamina before he realised he needed more power to beat Nappa._

" _I can_ _'_ _t keep this up any longer! I have to up my power or else I_ _'_ _ll never win!_ _"_ _thought Kento._

" _Please don_ _'_ _t give out on me just yet!_ _ **KAIOKEN X2!**_ _"_ _shouted Kento as he powered up once again._

 _This power overwhelmed Nappa, with Kento sending an unrelenting barrage that was keeping Nappa stunned. Kento finally decides to his Final Attack to finish Nappa._

" _ **Weekend!**_ _ **"**_ _he shouted as he shot a large pink beam at Nappa that finally weakened him._

 _Nappa was finally defeated as he lay lying on the ground, and Kento himself was close to death. As soon as Nappa fell on the ground, Kento immediately stomped on him and finished him off._

" _I_ _'_ _m sorry, I can_ _'_ _t take any risks_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m out of energy_ _…"_

 _Kento took a long breath before looking at the battle between Goku and Vegeta, because he knew_ _…_

 _ **It wasn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t over**_ _ **…**_

* * *

 **Now** **…**

"I really have come so far…" thought Kento as he began training.

Kento begins his warm-up by throwing punches in the air and kicking, he begins jumping up and down to get himself warmed up and ready. He then brings out a stop watch and times himself.

"Okay! So let's see how long it takes to destroy 20 mountains!"

Kento presses the timer, and begins the session. Kento begins jumping from mountain to mountain, destroying each one with a single blow, he does this in a fast and organised manner, picking off the mountains one by one. By the time a minute has passed, the field was already full of debris. Kento presses the timer and stops his training session.

"Hmmm, 4 seconds, not bad, but I still need to try harder!"

Kento then tries Kaioken x4, and begins timing himself once again. He does the same routine of 20 mountains.

"A half-second, pretty good, I think I got the speed worked out."

Kento tries a different type of training. He approaches one of the surviving mountains and blows it up with a ki blast. The explosion causes millions of rocks to fall from the sky. Kento gets himself ready.

" **Precision Test, GO!** **"**

And with that Kento started shooting all the falling rocks with small ki blasts, hitting each one on point. He continues this until there is no debris falling anymore.

"Whoa! I still got it! Better hide this kind of training from the rest of the school or they'll surely get a shock!" laughed Kento as he congratulated himself for a successful training session.

Kento feels something different and looks behind him.

"Speaking of hiding…"

Kento destroys the mountain behind him to find Rintaro spying on him.

"I know you're there! It's okay, you can come out!"

With that, Rintaro slowly comes out from his hiding place. Kento sighed as he saw Rintaro, saying,

"I think it's time we head back to the dorm!" sighed Kento as he walked with Rintaro back to the school building.

* * *

As they were walking on their way back, Rintaro asked Kento.

"How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?" Kento asked, the question being too vague.

"That Kaioken, it seems more complicated than just a normal breathing technique, how did you just simply multiply your power?"

Kento knew he had to tell the truth, otherwise, he would be violating his code of brotherhood to Rintaro.

"Kaioken is power-up that amplifies your power in a heartbeat, it is no breathing technique, that's for sure. It involves heavy damage to your body and strenuous activity, it cannot be achieved just by pure discipline alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Rintaro

"Because the style of Ryuhei Koei Sogetsu is a style of maximising human potential, the art of Kaioken is a style where you go beyond your limit, and finish the fight! You don't simply train to boost your discipline and endurance, you train with the desire to go beyond your limit, even if it kills you!:"

Rintaro was struck by the difference between the two and knew very well he had much to learn. He then asks Kento.

"Then, please teach me your ways as a martial artist!" Rintaro asks.

"Why?"

"I need to get stronger! For the sake of my friends and for the sake of getting through my struggle!" said Rintaro.

Kento already knew what Rintaro was going through, he had a phobia of women that was driven by some sort of condition, and out of pity, Kento would often try to help Rintaro the best way he can. Kento tried to scan Rintaro, checking his determination and seriousness on the matter. He sighs and says.

"Okay, I'll train you, I'm warning you, it will be difficult and it will most definitely be life-threatening! But if you continue practicing your "Ryuha Koei Sugetsu", then I know you'll be just fine!"

"Th-thank you! You won't regret this Sensei!" addressed Rintaro politely, bowing.

"Just call me Kento, we're brothers, remember?" said Kento as he playfully punched Rintaro in the shoulder.

"Yeah!" smiled Rintaro as he gave a thumbs up.

"However…" said Kento

Rintaro paused at that, monitoring on what Kento would say next.

"You will need to wear this." said Rintaro as he brought out the Turtle School Gi with an undershirt from his capsule and handed it to Rintaro.

Rintaro immediately noticed their weight and asks Kento,

"You want me to wear this? It's so heavy!" questioned Rintaro as he carried the heavy clothes.

"Yes, now that you're my student, you'll have to wear my uniform. This'll be your first training, to test your stamina and endurance. I want you to get used to wearing weighted-clothing by the end of this week!" announced Kento.

"This week!? But that's so short!" protested Rintaro

"If you want to learn the Kaioken, this is the way you do it!" said Kento as he began to walk ahead.

"Also, don't tell anyone about this training, alright?"

Rintaro nodded as he saw Kento walk ahead. Kento then looked back at Rintaro saying.

"Oh, and another condition, if you want to learn Kaioken, you have to start training Ayane!"

"Why!?" protested Rintaro

"Just as I gave you a chance to learn Kaioken, you should give a chance to Ayane to learn the secret of your strength. She also desire strengths for the sake of others, so I think you should just give her a shot." said Kento. Rintaro still frowned at the statement and looked down.

Kento then walked towards Rintaro and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I know your condition, and it seriously has been a hazard for you to stay in this school, but you shouldn't view this in a way where you think that you might die! You should view this as training so you won't die! Practice your discipline and you'll be fine!" said Kento.

Rintaro then faced Kento saying,

"Yes! I will!" he said as he tried to look at things positively. He took the uniform and went back to the dorm with it.

"I hope I made you proud Goku _…"_ thought Kento as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

 **Next day** **…**

Recess had already began, and Ayane and her friends began to eat. Just before Ayane could stand up to ask her master to begin with their training, Rintaro approached her first, saying,

"I think it's finally time to start your training. We'll start your training after school!" said Rintaro with his arms folded.

"Really!? Thank you so much master!" said Ayane.

Rintaro nervously looked away as he tried to avoid Ayane's gaze (and her breasts too). Kento watched from afar, smiling.

" _He_ _'_ _s truly taking the steps to learn the Kaioken! With that determination, he_ _'_ _ll be learning Kaioken in no time!_ _"_ he thought to himself.

As Rintaro walked away, he suddenly collapsed on the floor. Ayane comes to his side out of concern.

"Master! Are you alright!?" said Ayane, tending to Rintaro.

Kento looked to see that Rintaro has actually worn the weighted-clothes under his uniform. Rintaro tries to stand up but to no avail, due to the weight of his clothes.

Kento watched the embarassing display of Rintaro from afar out of pity and amusement.

" _Or maybe he still has a lot to learn_ _…"_ said Kento with sweat dropping down on his forehead.

 **To be continued** **…**

* * *

 **And there goes the 2nd chapter, I** **'** **ll probably have the 3rd chapter up by the second week of March. On another note, I** **'** **m not really planning on having Kento steal Rintaro** **'** **s spotlight, I really like Rintaro as a character, so I** **'** **m keeping his protagonist status. I** **'** **m still working out all the important details. I think from this point, my story will divulge from BOS-Kai** **'** **s story, since both our stories began with Battle of Demigra and the Future Warrior. And question, would you like to see a Kaioken Rintaro, do you want Rintaro to use some of Kento** **'** **s moves? Do you want another Time Patroller to appear? Do leave a proper review and response once again!**


	3. Spending the Day

**Previously, on Dragons meet God** **…**

" _I think it_ _'_ _s finally time to start your training. We_ _'_ _ll start your training after school!_ _"_ _said Rintaro with his arms folded._

" _Really!?_ _"_

* * *

 **Now the story goes on** **…**

It was a Sunday morning in Nagokuren, Rintaro stood in front of Ayane in the Nangokuren Land Sports Field. Rintaro just stood there, in seriousness, but in reality, he was lost. He hasn't trained someone before, how should he teach her his technique.

From afar, Kento watches from a mountain with amusement. Chuckling to himself, he decides to intervene and help Rintaro.

" _Okay, here_ _'_ _s where your training starts!_ _"_

Rintaro immediately notices Kento and asks,

"How do I teach her my technique."

Kento then tells Ayane,

"If you want to learn the technique of Ryuhaa Koei Sugetsu, climb that mountain up and down ten times!" said Kento as he pointed a finger towards the mountain.

"Yes sir!" as she bolted towards the mountain with skirt flailing, exposing her panties.

Rintaro notices this and closes his eyes and repeats.

"Clear mind. Silent and serene heart!"

Kento notices this and asks Rintaro,

"Hey, are you wearing those weighted clothes right now?"

"Yes actually, they're under my normal clothes, I'm still getting used to them though." replied Rintaro.

"Okay! While Ayane does her training, you do yours!" he said.

Kento then brings out a dog, holding it by the scruff of it's neck.

"I want you to catch this dog! If you catch it then your first training will be complete!"

Rintaro was amazed at the simplicity of his first training, he gets ready to chase the dog.

"Okay! Ready… Set… GO!" said Kento as he dropped the dog.

"Huh!? It's so fast!" said Rintaro as he was struggling to run.

Rintaro immediately ran after the dog, but he was having difficulty catching up. Kento just sat down and watched from afar, laughing as he watched Rintaro try to catch the dog. As Eintaro kept chasing the dog, he just couldn't get his hands on it. He then pauses and says,

"Clear mind. Silent and serene heart!"

" **The Way of the Charging Boar! Usain Bolt!** **"**

Rintaro immediately gets a huge speed boost and catches up on the dog. The dog notices this and runs even faster. Rintaro reaches out his hands as he gets close.

" _Come on_ _…_ _Almost got him!_ _"_

Mysteriously, the dog also gets even faster. Completely outclassing Rintaro's speed as he ran off. Rintaro then stops and takes a breather. Kento walks up to him and gives him a Senzu Bean.

"What's that?"

"It's a Senzu Bean, it'll replenish your stamina and health."

Rintaro eats the bean and immediately gets back up. He asks Kento.

"That dog is no normal dog, is it?"

Kento laughed as he scratched the back of his head,

"Yeah, it's actually a training robot someone lent me! It was for my speed training!"

"How can I catch it?"

"Just keep trying! You'll get used to it!" said Kento as he patted Rintaro on the back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **…**

"*Huff* This is my fifth round… Five more to go…" said Ayane as she prepared to climb down the mountain once again.

* * *

 **Back to Kento** **…**

"Dammit! So close!" cursed Rintaro as he nearly had the robot in his clutches.

"Hmmm…" thought Kento, as he watched Rintaro try and catch the robot dog.

"Hey! Why don't you try and use your Ryuuha Koei Sugetsu?" asked Kento.

"But that didn't work!" protested Rintaro.

"Just try!" shouted Kento

" _Clear mind. Silent and serene heart._ _"_ said Rintaro as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

" **The Way of the Charging Boar! Usain Bolt!** " shouted Rintaro as he sped up. His speed completely outclassing the robot's speed. And with that, Rintaro easily sped past the dog and grabbed it.

"Yes! Finally!" Rintaro jumped for joy as he celebrated his first completion of his training.

Kento smiled as he walked towards Rintaro and patted him on the back.

"Yeah! Great job! Now do you know what's the point of this?" asked Kento.

Rintaro simply shook his head.

"Breaking your limit increases your potential, when you become stronger you have more potential to maximise."

Rintaro was confused at the wording of Kento's statement.

"I'm saying that with the Kaioken, you will be able to maximise your Ryuuha Koei Sogetsu! With such precise techniques and unnatural concentration, the Kaioken will make you virtually unstoppable!" said Kento.

Rintaro was definitely surprised at the thought. He would be that powerful? Kento then interrupts his thought saying,

"By the way, Do you know how to fully harness your ki"

Rintaro shook his head.

"Well, okay I'll teach you that ne—" said Kento before he got interrupted by Ayane who was sweating all over with her shirt unbuttoned.

"Master… I have finished climbing the mountain!"

Rintaro gets the shock of his life and shouts.

"Two mountains! Two mountains!" shouted Rintaro as he ran at super speed, running even faster than Kento could notice.

"Master, wait!"

"Stay there Ayane and continue your training! I'll go after Rintaro!" said Kento as he stopped Ayane in her tracks

"Rintaro! Wait!" shouted Kento as he ran after him.

" _So this is his speed when scared!_ _"_ thought Kento as he chased after Rintaro into town.

* * *

 **Soon enough** **…**

" _Damn! I can_ _'_ _t believe I lost him!_ _"_ thought Kento as he searched the area of the shopping district.

" _It_ _'_ _s hard to find him with all these people around, but might as well explore this place while I_ _'_ _m here._ _"_ thought Kento as he decided to look around.

Kento walks around to see a girl being harassed by a group of guys. The girl wore a pink blouse which nearly failed to hide her large bust. Her assailants were very pushy, trying to grab her and feel her.

"Are you new here?"

"Let us show you around!"

"Yeah, we'll be nice!"

The girl obviously felt uncomfortable and struggled to get away saying.

"Eeek! Get away from me!" she shouted as she ran into an alley. She realised that she was trapped and there was no way out. The boys begin to gang up on her.

"Looks like you have no choice!"

"Let's get licky-licky!"

The girl braced herself for what was about to happen, but she hears a voice calling out.

"What are you doing?" said Kento who was crossing his arms.

"Fuck off! You didn't see anything!"

"Actually I did. Leave her alone!"

"Or what?"

Kento immediately rushed onto him, before he could even blink and kicked him. The guy flew back a few feet and hit the wall.

"You bastard!" shouted another as he came for Kento. Kento immediately chopped him on the neck and slammed him down.

"Let's get him!" shouted another gang member as they also attacked Kento at once. Kento simply stood there and for some mysterious reason, they all flew back even though it looked like Kento had not moved a muscle. Kento in actuality was moving at super speed, efficiently downing all the crooks. The girl was immediately surprised at the display and was relieved that she was no longer in danger.

She shyly taps Kento's shoulder and Kento turns around and gets a full look at her. She was a blonde with a velvet handbag, she wore a nice golden necklace and a pink blouse which for some reason, failed to hide her cleavage. She had milky blue eyes and fair skin that radiated in the sunlight.

She quietly says while blushing.

"Thank you…" She said while looking away.

"No problem! By the way, have you seen a guy with dark hair run by?" asked Kento giving his signature smile.

"Um… No…" she said shyly.

"I'm Kento! What's your name?" asked Kento.

"Suzushiro Shizuka… But you can call me Suzushiro…" she answered.

"Nah! I think I'll call you Suzuka, seems more fitting!" he said as he laughed.

This comment made Suzuka blush even more and she asked him.

"Are you from Nangokuren?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" asked Kento.

"You're really strong…"

"Yeah, that's because of my intense training!"

Kento paused from this and realised why he was there in the first place.

"Well, nice meeting you Suzuka, but I gotta run, I have to look for a friend!" Kento said as he tried to run off.

But before he could run off, he felt a small tug on his arm and found Suzuka grabbing on to him. She shyly says.

"I have no one to be with… Can I come with you?" she said as she blushed.

"Sure! Why not?" said Kento smiling down on the girl.

Kento and Suzuka head off to the shopping district and check out the shops. Kento looks in so much that he hasn't even noticed Suzuka's clutching of his arm. Kento stops by a cafe and sits down while Suzuka sits on a seat across his.

She asks him.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live in the Nangokuren Dorm, I have no house or anything."

"How did you enroll? Nangokuren is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan!"

"I was given an offer and I took it."

"How are you doing grades wise?"

"Hmmm…" thought Kento as he thought back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Okay class, what is the sum of sine squared and cosine squared?_ _"_ _asked Miss Okina._

 _The class stayed quiet at the question and no one answered._

" _Okay! I_ _'_ _ll just call someone!_ _"_ _said Miss Okina as she scanned the class for someone to call._

 _Meanwhile, Kento was getting bored with the lesson._

" _Geez_ _…_ _These mathematical questions are getting too easy, I hope there will be more interesting stuff to learn than this!_ _"_ _he thought to himself._

" _Okay! Mister Kento! Tell us the answer!_ _"_

" _One._ _"_

" _Very good!_ _"_ _Miss Okina praised Kento._

 _She then begins to smirk as she leans forward on Kento_ _'_ _s desk._

" _Looks like someone hasn_ _'_ _t been spending his youth well!_ _"_ _she seductively said as she winked at Kento._

" _Yikes!_ _"_ _shouted Kento as he fell over from his chair._

 _Most of class giggled at Kento_ _'_ _s stunt except for Rintaro who looked at the display with much sympathy._

 **End**

* * *

"Pretty good I guess." Kento replies.

Kento then asks Suzuka,

"That does beg the question, what's someone like you doing out here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to go shop for some clothes for an event."

"Ooh! What kind if event? Is there a lot of food?"

"I'm afraid I have to keep that a secret, but you can join if you want!"

"Yeah! Alright!"

The waiter arrives asks for their orders.

"I'll just have some Milk Tea and this." Kento said as he pointed on the large turkey on the menu.

"I'll just have some salad and iced tea."

The waiter nods and two immediately talk some more before receiving their food. Kento immediately finishes his turkey and waits for Suzuka to finish her food.

After they finish eating…

"So Suzuka, what are you planning to do after this?" Kento asked.

Suzuka checks her watch.

"Oh, it's 5:30! I have to go back home!"

"Where is your home?"

"Oh, it's really far from here!"

The two walk outside and wait for awhile before Suzuka receives a call.

"Yes?"

" _Forgive me, Miss Shizuka but traffic is getting bad! I don_ _'_ _t think I_ _'_ _ll be able to reach you in time!_ _"_

"Ummm… That's okay…" she said dejectedly.

She sighs as she dejectedly decides to call for a cab.

"Why don't you let me drop you home?" asked Kento.

"Huh?"

"I can drop you home!" said Kento with confidence.

"But it's far!" retorted Suzuka

"Just climb on my back we'll get there!" replied Kento.

"How?"

"I can fly you know!" Kento said proudly.

"Really?! But I'm scared of heights!" said Suzuka fearfully.

"Just trust me, it'll be fine. Just grab onto me!" Kento said while smiling innocently.

Suzuka reluctantly climbs Kento's back and wraps her arms around him.

"And we're off!" shouts Kento before flying.

"Eeeek!" screamed Suzuka as she shut her eyes.

Suzuka closed her eyes and held tightly as she flied with Kento. Kento looks at her and says.

"It's okay now, you can open your eyes!"

Suzuka slowly opens her eyes to see a beautiful sunset over the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it? You only get a few opportunities to see something so beautiful!"

Suzuka was mesmerised by the view. She looked at Kento who smiled back at her and made her blush. She had never met someone who was so lively yet kind and considerate, it made her feel warm inside.

When they arrived at her mansion just before evening, it looked very western, with the black gates and tall walls. It looked like it was built for a king. Kento carefully lets Suzuka down by the gate.

"Well, it's really nice meeting you Suzuka! But I gotta go now!"

Once again before he left, Suzuka grabs his arm while she blushes.

"Can we take a picture before you leave?"

"Sure!"

Suzuka brings out her camera and she takes a picture of Kento and herself. Kento smiles for the camera

"Thank you for everything!" bowed Suzuka before she ran into her house.

"Hmmm… Weird." said Kento as he flew off to Nangokuren.

* * *

 **Later** **…**

"Yo guys, I'm back **!** **"** said Kento as he entered the dorm room to only see Kousuke and Tamao reading while Rintaro was busy thinking to himself.

"Hey Rintaro! Where've you been?"

Rintaro doesn't respond and continues staring off into the distance.

"Yo! Can you hear me?"

"Don't bother, he's in shock…"

"What happened?"

"He had an encounter with the **Earth-Shaking** Tiger, and now he's like this for some reason."

Kento ponders for a while before saying.

"I know how to fix it!" said Kento before he flicked Rintaro on the head.

"Ow!" said Rintaro as he flinched in pain.

"Finally! You're conscious, now what happened?"

Rintaro suddenly grabbed Kento by his shirt screaming.

"You gotta help me! I just got involved with the **Earth-Shaking Tiger** and she wants to partner up with me!"

"Yeah, I know. I can't just make your problems disappear."

"How about you just accompany me tomorrow and assess the situation?"

"Yeah, fine."

Rintaro finally gives a sigh of relief before lying down on his bed. Kento climbs onto his bed and thinks to himself.

" _Things just got complicated, hopefully I can get back home soon._ _"_

* * *

 **Next day** **…**

As Kento and Rintaro walked through the halls of Nangokuren, Kento asks Rintaro about their present training session.

"Yo, Rintaro, I might have a solution to your fear of women."

"What is it? Is there such a technique?"

"Only if you're fine with being blind, but anyway, with this next technique you won't be needing your eyes for the fight!"

"Whoa, really!? When do we start?" asked Rintaro with excitement.

"We'll start with that soon but you have to promise not to run out on me!"

"Will Ayane still have to train under me?"

"Yes. But ignore that for now, we're here!"

"Wait, what?"

Rintaro looks to see that all the Dragons have gathered in one area, together with Hatenko Meru. Kento looks with interest to see that the **Earth-Shaking Tiger** looked like nothing but a child.

" _Kinda like Krillin._ _"_ Kento thought.

"It's you again!" growled the girl in the eye-patch.

"Hey Kako!" Kent

"Don't think that I forgot about last time! I still can't wait to devour you!" said Kyouka as she pounded her brass knuckles together once again.

Kento just gave her a nervous smile as he looked away in shame.

Hatenko Meru takes a good look at Kento and studies him for a bit before she suddenly lunges at him.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" said Kento as he assumed defensive position.

Meru makes an attempt to hit Kento with Kento blocking all of her attacks with ease. Kento backs up some more, observing Hatenko Meru as he keeps blocking her attacks before he breaks her strike with a single swipe. This swipe knocks back Meru and sends her back a few feet. She stands up and looks at Kento before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never met someone who outmatched me so easily! Even with that surprise attack!" Meru laughed as she got up.

"Well, to be fair, you definitely have the strength and speed, you just lack technique!" chuckled Kento as he reached his hand out to Meru.

"Anyway, that was just to test the **God of Nangokuren!** I heard a lot about you from Rin-chan, he seems to really admire your fighting style!"

"Yeah, I don't really belong into any faction, so I'm one of his few friends!"

"A rogue, you're just like me! nice to meet ya!" Meru said as she fist bumped Kento.

"Heh, likewise!"

" _He_ _'_ _s getting along with her so well!_ _"_ thought Rintaro as he watched the scene unfold.

"But now, I get to have some fun!" Meru said as she looked at Rintaro.

Meru then gets into fighting stance and challenges Rintaro, but she is stopped by Rino.

"Hey don't be rude!"

"I know what you're doing. Don't fool me into thinking that you weren't trying to test the strength of this man. Do not forget the Covenant of Hagen!" Rino said coldly.

This term caught Kento's attention, what sort of agreement was this?

Meru gives an annoyed look and relents,

"Fine! You're no fun." she said as she walked away.

Rino immediately glares at Rintaro before signalling to her subordinates to hand her swords. Rino immediately unsheathes them, revealing katanas with dragons engraved on them.

"I will dispose of you now, trouble maker!" Rino said as she pointed her blade at Rintaro

"Kento, do something!" Rintaro begged.

Kento however, was smiling at the turn of events, and told Rintaro.

"Just go with it, it's part of your training!"

"You're a really bad guy, you know that!?" said Rintaro, cursing Kento for not intervening.

"But I'm a good teacher!" laughed Kento as he stood back.

Before Rintaro could fight, Ayane steps in while taking off her jacket, saying.

"If you want to fight master, you have to defeat his disciple first."

Ayane and Rino immediately get into their fighting stances before they begin their charge.

" _This isn_ _'_ _t looking good! I have to stop them before they can cause some real damage!_ _"_ thought Kento as he immediately rushed in to interfere with the charge.

As Ayane's fist and Rino blade begin to get closer and closer they suddenly felt something in between, they look to see Kento charging an attack. Kento charges his Kiai and releases an air pressure on both of his sides. The attack throws Ayane back and made her hit a wall, she immediately gets up but she staggers because of the force of the blast.

"Whoa! He threw those two Dragons back like they were made of paper!" said Meru, witnessing merely a small fraction of Kento's true strength

Rino on the other hand recovers quickly from the charge and charges back at Kento.

"Let's see if you really live up to your title!" she shouted as she slashed downwards.

Kento begins to dodge all her attacks, deflecting her strikes with mere flicks of his finger. This was too easy for him, until…

"Hey, don't leave the meal all to yourself!" said Kyouka as she also charged in.

" _Well, this just got complicated, might as well have fun!_ _"_ thought Kento as he prepared to face both Dragons at once.

The two Dragons began to hit him with a flurry of strikes with Kento simply standing there. Rintaro and Meru look in shock as they watch Kento just stand there like nothing's happening. Kento used his left hand to deal with Kyouka while he used his right hand to deal with Rino.

"He's not even moving at all!" shouted Meru.

"No! He's blocking and dodging at super high speeds!"

" _I_ _'_ _m tired of these people underestimating me. I_ _'_ _ll show them something they_ _'_ _ll never forget!_ _"_ thought Kento as he kept blocking the flurry of attacks.

Rino and Kyouka immediately noticed his mood change and jump back.

"Well, it seems I don't have to hold back on this one! Absolutely delicious!"

"I'll make sure to dispose of you once and for all, god or not!"

They both charge at Kento from opposite sides while charging their attacks.

"I'll send you flying, **Koryu Goken!** **"** shouted Kyouka as she cocked an upward punch.

"I'll tear you to pieces, **Ryusei Ranbu!** **"** Rino shouted as she slashed her blade downwards with full force.

Kento retaliates with his own block and punch, fully colliding with the attack. The attack makes a shockwave that destroys surrounding pavement. The dust blows and prevents the rest of the spectators from seeing the result.

The dust finally settles, with Rino and Kyouka still holding the same position as before, except for the look on their faces, faces of shock and awe. Kento calmly opens his eyes and looks at his opponents. He feels the wind blow and to everyone's shock, Rino's Twin Blades begin to shatter.

"Oh my god! Ransuiryu's Twin Blades have shattered!"

"Wait! Look at Kyouka!"

Everyone looked at Kyouka to see that her brass knuckles also began to crack, and soon, they shattered, with every piece falling on the floor, revealing her very shaky hands. Kento simply tapped both of them and they fell to the ground.

"What power… I didn't stand a chance…" said Rino before she passed out.

"I think… I've bitten off more… than I could chew…" commented Kyouka before she also passed out.

Kento looked down on them with pity, saying.

"Not strong enough…" he said as he picked them both up and walked away.

He was stopped by another student, asking.

"Where are you taking them?"

"I'm taking them to the infirmary, they'll need to recover after an attack like that." Kento replied.

"Yeah, I'll take Senseiryuu also!" said Meru as she took Ayane's hand.

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted Megu as she followed Kento.

"You drop Kyouka right this instant!" growled Kako as she followed behind.

* * *

 **Later on** **…**

"I really am so sorry for this! All this happened because I wanted to fight Rin-chan! I was hoping for him to inherit the Covenant of Hagen! But after seeing that display, I think you should be an excellent successor." commented Meru as she looked on to the injured fighters.

"I'm aware that Rino said something about some Covenant."

Hatenko Meru begins to tell the tale of how she met Ren, their rivalry and friendship. With their last day together, being the day the Covenant of Hagen was made. On how Rino thirsted for power and wished to take over Nangokuren.

"I see…"

"So, will you help me?"

"No, I can't. I can't let myself be a bar for Rino to surpass. As far as I'm concerned, Rino is far from being as powerful as I am. But, I know someone who can do it and you've chosen that someone already!"

"Rin-chan?"

"Yes! And here he comes right now!" said Kento as he pointed outside to see Rintaro walking towards the door.

Kento immediately goes outside to meet Rintaro.

"Hey Kento, how's everyone doing in there?" Rintaro asked as he tried to look into the clinic.

"Oh, Kyouka and Rino are out cold. Miss Akiyama still has to patch up Ayane from that blow I gave her." Kento replied.

"By the way, when will we continue our training? I really am eager to learn that technique of yours!"

"Actually, I have some new training for you to do!" Kento said as he smirked.

"What is it?" Rintaro asked.

"I want you to fulfill the Covenant of Hagen!"

"Why!? You're with Hatenko Meru on this, aren't you?" asked Rintaro with much suspicion.

"Yes, and defeating her will be your training for today!"

"Ugh, fine! But will we still learn your technique?" demanded Rintaro.

"Later, I promise." replied Kento.

Kento enters the room saying,

"I got him, he's all yours!" said Kento as he gestured Meru to Rintaro.

" _You got this Rintaro, just remember your training_ _…"_ thought Kento as he walked away.

* * *

 **Few hours later** **…**

Hatenko Meru approaches Kento asking,

"Hey could you raise the flag? I want everyone to know that the Batsuzangaisei ceremony is going to happen!"

"Sure!" Kento simply replied as he looked up the building.

Kento flies up to the old school building and raises a red flag with a certain symbol on it. Most students begin to notice and gather around the building. Miss Okina arranges the students and keeps them back from the old building. Rino and Kyouka also arrive with their respective groups, but they keep a safe distance from Kento due

Kento gets down and shouts,

"The Batsuzangaisei ceremony is about to begin!"

Kyouka and Rino watch nervously, still feeling shaken after their previous battle.

"This ceremony will decide if Tachibana Rintaro will inherit the Covenant of Hagen."

"Now these two will start attacking the building at the same time, whoever destroys this old school building first, will be declared the winner!"

Kento then walks away to give way to the competitors. Rino and Kyouka look with boredom, not expecting much from the ceremony.

" _I_ _'_ _ll just watch this from Ren Hall._ _"_ thought Kento.

The match begins and Meru immediately rushes in to the building at a high speed..

Kento watches from the second floor of Ren Hall.

"She's clearing the support beams! Unless Rintaro's got his trump card then this is a sure win for Meru!"

Kento then looks at Rintaro who was readying his own attack, and then he spots a small crack in the ground. Kento immediately knew what Rintaro was going to do.

" _But I_ _'_ _m sure Rintaro can pull it off._ "

Rintaro repeated to himself.

"Clear mind. Silent and serene heart. Ryuuha Koeisugetsu!"

" **Kogaku no Gyou Gohou Gadan!** **"** said Rintaro as he released a huge force into the ground.

" _That_ _'_ _s it! Release your energy!_ _"_ Kento thought as he watched the crack get bigger.

After the great release of energy, Rintaro quickly grabbed Hatenko Meru and brought her with him to another spot.

"Why did you do that?" asked Meru before she looked behind herself.

The whole school watched in awe as the school collapses and falls off the cliff and sinks into the sea. Kyouka has a look of excitement while Rino has a look of genuine surprise.

" _Attaboy! Great work!_ _"_ thought Kento.

"I have never trembled like this before! I think I found myself a new meal!" said Kyouka as she looked excitedly towards Rintaro.

"What about Kento?" asked Kako.

"He's too much for me, I admit! That fight back there really got me!" Kyouka plainly said she looked at Rintaro.

Kako immediately gets shocked, she has never seen Kyouka give up on fighting someone.

Rino immediately walks up to Rintaro, grabs his necktie and says,

"You are mine."

Rintaro gets the shock of his life as he escapes her grasp and tries to calm himself. Hatenko Meru approaches him and congratulates him.

"Hey Rin-chan. Thanks for everything! I didn't expect you to be so strong!"

"If you think I'm strong, you should take a look at Kento!" Rintaro replied.

"I know how strong he is, he's earned his title, but why don't try and earn yours?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you become a Dragon?" Meru offered.

"Huh?"

Meru then faces the students saying,

"Bye everyone, I'm leaving Nangokuren! Please watch over Rin-chan for me!"

Kento watched from the Ren Hall and thought to himself.

" _I should congratulate him!_ _"_

But before he could go down, he felt a huge rumble in the building and thought to himself.

" _Darn it!_ _"_

And with that, Ren Hall fell off the cliff and sunk into the water.

"Did you do that intentionally?" Meru giggled as she saw Rintaro's nervous look.

"That was an accident." Rintaro said sheepishly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, underwater** **…**

" _Well this is definitely an awkward position for me!_ _"_ thought Kento as he swam around the debris of the school building.

" _I_ _'_ _ll have to get up somehow, but this debris is in my way_ _…"_ Kento thought to himself.

Kento pondered for awhile before thinking.

" _Using a little bit of ki won_ _'_ _t hurt anybody from here_!" thought Kento as he began to charge his attack.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on land** **…**

"I wonder where Kento went, he promised to continue our training!"

"Master, he went inside Ren Hall during the ceremony!"

"What!? You mean he could be underwater right now?"

"I don't know."

Rintaro just flinched at the thought that he accidentally sunk his own teacher. But his thought were interrupted by another rumble as tidal waves began to form.

"Oh my god! It's another earthquake!"

"Someone help!"

"It's a tsunami!" someone shouted as she pointed at the sea.

Rintaro saw a small crack form on the ground as it got bigger and bigger until the whole cliffside split in half from the quake. And from that crack, Kento slowly rose out of it, like a demon awakening. Everyone quaked in fear as they saw him rise from the crack and as he lowers himself to the ground. Kento opens his mouth to say.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? You were only supposed to destroy the old school building!" scolded Kento as he slapped Rintaro in the head.

"Ow!" shouted Rintaro as he clutched his head in pain.

"You clearly need to learn how to control your power!" said Kento as he reprimanded Rintaro for his uncontrolled attack.

"Geez! Don't need to be so harsh!" complained Rintaro as he rubbed his head in pain.

Rintaro looks at the crack and back to him.

"Don't you think you overdid it to?" said Rintaro as he looked behind Kento with a smirk.

Kento turns around to see two more unused school builldings fall of the cliff and into the ocean.

"Oh." Kento said as he realised his mistake.

" _The principal is going to kill me!_ _"_ thought Kento as he grit his teeth.

Both share an awkward silence before Hatenko Meru interrupted them.

"Whoah, that was awesome! You gotta show me some of your moves!" Meru said as she looked at the destruction caused by Kento's display.

"Uh yeah… Maybe when I'm done training Rintaro."

"Yeah… But you really do have to let me in on that someday!" said Meru as she fist-bumped Kento.

"I'll show you one day!" Kento replied as he smiled.

Hatenko Meru walks off as she waved to them goodbye. Kento and Rintaro waved at her in return and then decided to call it a day.

* * *

 **As night falls...**

As they walked back to their dorm, Rintaro asks Kento.

"Do you think I can become a Dragon?"

"What?"

"Do you think I can become like Ayane or Kyouka?"

"I really think that's up to you."

"What? Why?"

"Do you really believe you are as strong as them? Because if you don't have faith in your ability then you don't deserve to be a Dragon."

"I don't understand."

"Look at Kyouka, Ayane and Rino, they had the confidence in themselves, the believed they had the power to change things. Look at Kyouka, she believed that she had the power to do what she wanted. Rino believed she could take over Nangokuren. And lastly, Ayane, she believed she could protect the weak from the other Dragons."

Rintaro felt overwhelmed, he felt so small after realising what it meant to be a Dragon. Kento just put his hand on his shoulder, saying.

"You know you have the power, but what do you believe in? And how far are you willing to go to fight for it?" asked Kento.

Rintaro just stayed silent at the thought.

"You've been busy trying to survive in this school that you never even thought of what you even believed in. I'll give you time to think on that." said Kento before turning around.

Kento checks his watch and a smile grows on his face.

"Besides, it's dinner time at the cafeteria! They're serving their special roast pork!"

"Didn't you eat almost half the serving last time? I thought they didn't allow you to eat there!"

"Nothing can stop me while I'm hungry!" Kento shouted as he ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rintaro shouted as he ran after Kento.

* * *

 **Next day** **…**

Kento and Rintaro stood in front of each other in the Nangokuren Land Sports Field for more training. Ayane spies on them from afar with Keiko and Makoto joining her.

" _What are they doing?_ _"_

" _I don_ _'_ _t know, but let_ _'_ _s just finish this quickly, this place is so filthy! I need a bath!_ _"_ Makoto complained as she dusted herself.

" _Yeah, and I_ _'_ _m starving!_ _"_ said Keiko as she rubbed her already grumbling stomach.

" _We_ _'_ _ll go once we witness Mister Kento_ _'_ _s and Master_ _'_ _s training!_ _"_

 **Back at the Sports Field** **…**

* * *

Kento and Rintaro prepare for training once again, Rintaro wears his weighted gi and waits for Kento's instructions. Kento tells Rintaro,

"You have been doing extremely well in my training program and you have been quickly learning all the basics for Kaioken!"

"Thank you so much for this!"

"Now that you finally learned how to detect ki, I will now present you with the final part of your first training!"

Kento reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny capsule and threw it to the ground, releasing a huge amount of smoke. Rintaro coughs at all the dust coming out and looks to see a strange looking metal box. Kento bends down to the buttons, the box suddenly speaks, saying.

"Good morning Mister Kento!"

"Training Bot, set power level to 1,500!"

"Received the settings, difficulty set!" said the box as it began to transform into a more humanoid figure, showing itself to be a robot. The robot resembled an armor set, with most of it's body covered in shany carbon-steel plating, with it's metal joints showing. The head looked like a helmet with a black visor.

"Whoah!"

"Yeah I know right? This was a prototype given to me together with the robot dog! It helps me improve my fighting style through intense sparring!" said Kento as he walked up to it.

The robot suddenly spoke up, asking.

"Enable Ki Blasts?"

"No."

"Enable flying?"

"No."

"Enable techniques?"

"No."

"Whose fighting style do you want me to imitate?"

"Imitate Kid Buu."

" **WARNING**. This is fighting style is very unpredictable and may cause serious injury if not taken seriously."

"Wait, can't I fight something easier?" asked Rintaro in worry.

"This is the fastest way to improve your fighting style, and I have seen what you can do. I'm sure you can handle it."

Rintaro sighed as he got into fighting stance, still struggling with the clothes weighing him down. He says to the little rodent on his shoulders,

"I suggest you get off my shoulders Kito, this may get intense!"

The rodent jumps off Rintaro and immediately runs to the bushes.

"By the way, you can take off the weighted clothing." Kento said.

"What, really?!" asked Rintaro in shock.

"Yes, you'll need to go all-out on this one!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, behind the bushes** **…**

" _Is Master going to fight that strange robot?_ _"_ wondered Ayane as she tried to lay low while spying on Rintaro and Kento.

 **Back on the field** **…**

* * *

Rintaro took off his weighted clothes and suddenly felt much lighter. He jumped up and down and ran around.

"Whoah, I haven't felt so nimble like this before!"

"Yeah, that's what it feels like doesn't it? Those weights were as heavy as you were!"

"Wait, that means I was two times as heavy with those clothes on!" Rintaro deduced as he got into

"Yes, and now without them, you're now two times as powerful!" said Kento with confidence.

"Well, here goes nothing!" said Rintaro as he lunged at the robot.

Instead of blocking the attack the robot took the hit head-on and simply vibrated.

" _He took Master_ _'_ _s punch head-on!_ _"_ thought Ayane as she watched the fight.

Rintaro was also shocked at the gesture but he remembered what the robot said.

" _This fighting style is very unpredictable!_ _"_

The robot began it's assault on Rintaro, using everything in it's arsenal. It's fists, legs and even it's head, it used all of them just to land a hit on Rintaro.

" _I got no techniques to counter this barrage! This is all entirely new to me!_ _"_

"Remember, you can't always rely on your techniques! You'll have to try something new!"

" _I never relied on my guts before, should I give it a try? No, I still have plenty of techniques to do! I just gotta pick the right ones!_ _"_

Rintaro thought hard and concentrated even harder.

" _Clear mind_ _…_ _Silent and serene heart!_ _"_

" **Washi no Gyo!** **Transfer all senses to sight!** **"**

Rintaro's vision improved to such an extent that he was able to see through the dangerous and unpredictable style of the robot mimicking Kid Buu. He blocked all of the robots attacks, making sure none got past him, but he still couldn't find an opening. Kento noticed this and shouted,

"If you can't find an opening, make one! It's not just as simple as creating a new technique!"

" _Even with my All-Seeing Technique it_ _'_ _s still hard to block all of this bot_ _'_ _s attacks! It_ _'_ _ll be even harder to attempt a counter!_ _"_

" _Clear mind_ _…_ _Silent and serene heart!_ _"_

" **Doriru no Gyo! Make an opening!** **"** shouted Rintaro as he released a shockwave that stunned the robot.

" _This is my chance!_ _"_ thought Rintaro as he began to start hitting the robot relentlessly.

The robot and Rintaro exchange many blows as their clashes get more intense. The robot successfully knocks Rintaro into another mountain but instead of simply crashing into it, Rintaro uses the force of the knockback as leverage to kick off the mountain and land another blow on the robot. The force makes another shockwave as the battle gets even bloodier. Kento watches from afar, thinking.

" _Those techniques of his are really evening the odds, but he_ _'_ _ll have to land an ultimate attack if he wants to finish off that bot!_ _"_

Rintaro exhales as coughs up blood from the intense battle. He and the robot are very low on energy and are beginning to show signs of tiredness. The robot begins to malfunction as it began to attack even more savagely than before.

"What the hell!?"

Rintaro struggles to keep up with the robot as it attacked him with killing intent.

" _This is it, the malfunctioning stage, I also experienced this dangerous stage of the Training Bot. I never read the instruction manual, so I had to learn it the hard way._ _''_ thought Kento as he watched it with a serious face.

Rintaro attempts to make another opening, but this time, the robot isn't stunned, it continues it's barrage as Rintaro gets even more pinned. The robot finally kicks Rintaro so hard, he flies onto another mountain and gets pinned down.

"Master's in trouble! I have to help him!" shouted Ayane as she came out from the bushes and used one of her techniques to rush towards Rintaro.

"Ayane, wait!" shouted both Makoto and Keiko as they ran after her.

Kento notices her steps between her and the battlefield, saying.

"Don't interfere, this is Rintaro's fight, and if that robot comes close to killing him, I'll step in and stop it." said Kento as he looked behind to see Rintaro getting pinned.

The robot jumps in and attempts to finish off Rintaro with a very concentrated punch to Rintaro's head to kill him but this time Rintaro awakens and shouts.

" **I got you now! Kiai Tenpu Gayoku!** **"**

With Rintaro's new knowledge of ki and energy, he is able to fuse ki with all his techniques and create new and more powerful attacks. This new and powerful attack created a whirlwind that began to decimate the landscape. Ayane and her friends try to hold their clothes together as they watched the robot get buffeted by the extremely strong winds. Kento just stood and watched as Rintaro began to hit the robot with an extreme barrage of punches.

Rintaro went all-out as he hit the robot to no end, making sure that the robot has no chance of hitting back. He kicked robot downwards as it gets pinned down. Then as Rintaro prepared to go down and continue beating it, he shouted.

" **Ki Punch!** **"**

Rintaro's fist begins to be covered in a blue burning aura as he crashed onto the robot. At this moment, Rintaro's fist collided with the robot and caused a shockwave that destroyed the rest of the Sports Field. The dust finally settled, revealing a small crater, a badly dismembered robot and a very bloody Rintaro. Ayane rushed towards Rintaro shouting.

"Master! Are you okay!?"

Rintaro sees her open bust and freaks out and slides away, but Kento stops him saying,

"Here, take this Senzu Bean!"

Rintaro ate the bean and all his injuries magically disappear. He suddenly shouts at Kento,

"What was that!? That almost killed me!"

"But it didn't."

"Yeah! But I could have died!"

"Have you ever fought an opponent who wanted to kill you very badly?"

Rintaro simply stayed silent. Kento simply looked away from him and said.

"You have no idea how many enemies I have fought and they all wanted to kill me, for me that was the importance of fighting, not for fun and for glory but for survival, you needed to fight to live and to grow stronger everyday just to make sure you never fall behind those who wish to destroy you." said Kento as he looked up to the sky.

Kento then faced back to Rintaro with a smile saying,

"But don't dwell on that too much, you've completed your first training!"

Rintaro immediately picks up on what Kento had just said,

"What do you mean first training, I thought this was my entire training!"

"Oh no, those were just baby steps in learning Kaioken! When you've fully mastered it, you can do even more monstrous stuff!" Kento replied.

"What!?"

"But if you don't want to, we can stop right here!" Kento offered as he smirked at Rintaro.

Rintaro waited on the offer and said,

"I'll continue my training!"

"Good, now for the first part of your second training, you must successfully teach Ayane your Ryuuha Koei Sogetsu!"

"What!?" asked Rintaro with shock.

"She hasn't learned anything new yet from you, I suggest you start now!" said Kento with a smile.

Ayane jumps in excitement as she approaches Rintaro with a smile,

"Come on Master, let's train some more!"

Rintaro gets scared once again and says,

"S-sure! F-follow me!"

Rintaro suddenly speeds away with Ayane and Kito in pursuit. Keiko and Makoto follow shouting,

"Wait for us Ayane!"

Kento just watched the scene play and laughed as Rintaro struggled to resist Ayane's advance.

" _He still has a long way to go from here, but I_ _'_ _m sure that he can do it!_ _"_

* * *

 **Somewhere in space** **…**

"Excuse me, Madam Sake! Time to wake up!" shouted a blue skinned woman in a robe as she entered the bedroom.

The bedroom was a grand, with a king-sized bed fit for more than two people. The large windows reveal a large ocean in the other side, with different alien species of fish swimming by. Someone rises from the king-sized bed, a fair girl, looking no older than twenty, she rises from the bed gracefully, revealing her pink hair and strange purple pajamas.

"What is it, Cider? Is it time to wake up already?" Sake asked.

"No, this time is different, I have something urgent to show you." Cider replied as she gave Sake a fortune ball.

Sake didn't look through the fortune ball, she simply held it in her hands, closed her eyes and meditated. She immediately wakes up with excitement saying,

"Wow! What insane power! I have never felt such power since I sparred with Uncle Beerus! I really want to meet this Kento guy!"

"Calm down, Madam Sake, don't get so excited just yet, we'll have to test his power first."

"Aw fine, I'll just send one of the servants to test his power! If he really is that powerful, and he defeats the servant, I'll deal with him myself!"

"He shall soon see the power, of the God of Destruction of the 2nd Universe!" declared the girl as she looked out the window.

* * *

 **To be continued** **…**

And that's a wrap for the third chapter. Now, another OC all of a sudden? I do promise that Suzuka will be a relevant character, I'm not saying when, but she'll make a huge debut. I'll probably update this sometime by the end of April, because I have lots of errands to do during my break. I worked really hard on this chapter so please rate and review, and feel free to give me any suggestions.


End file.
